its all in the shading
by jennaravenrose
Summary: an artist shows the boys something they never really noticed
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's all in the shading

Author: jennaravenrose

Timeline: after movie, Sarah is not taking the news well and is currently taking a timeout from the relationship. Kate still isn't speaking to Pogue

Morgana put her books in her locker and shut it. Then blended in with the rest of the student population. She was a loner always had been, so she had no one to gossip with at her locker. Unlike many of the girls her age. She spent much of her time alone. Ate lunches in the courtyard and her other meals at home. She even lived alone. Her parents bought her a loft in town because they knew she would complain about sharing a room in the dorms.

She had transferred in the middle of the school year. So not only was she new but she was also a bit of an outcast. She had never gone out of her way to make friends. During the break periods, people would see her with a drawing pad in her hands but they never saw the drawings.

Those were reserved for her mother's art director. The woman bought everything she would show her. Placeing it up for sale at her Boston gallery. Morgana did the paintings in her loft. Usually after a particularly vivid dream woke her. She would stay up all night drawing the lines and putting paint on canvas. Which left her with a slightly pale complexion.

She sat in the class and watched her fellow students. She had already written down most of the pertinent details from the teachers lecture. She was instead drawing in her small drawing pad. Her subject was a sleeping blond boy in the row across from her. He looked so peaceful and angelic almost that she couldn't help but capture the moment. She had a basic sketch all done before the bell rang and scooped up her books. She headed for the door along with the rest of the class. She had literature next and headed for her locker.

She got her book and stowed her other book. Then she took off at a run for the other class.

She was inches from the door when she collided with someone. They both went down and their books spilled all over the floor. "I'm sorry," said Morgana it had actually been her fault for running anyways. "That's ok," said the boy she collided with. Morgan scooped up her books and what she thought was her drawing pad. She stood up quickly and darted into the class before the boy could introduce himself or start any kind of conversation.

The boy started to introduce himself and found himself talking to air. He frowned and picked up the last of his books. "What's the mater ty lose something?" said Reid. "No I just ran into this girl," said Tyler. "Ran into her? Dude that's not what I meant about meeting girls" said Reid. Tyler sighed and walked into the classroom. He looked around for the girl. They had impacted pretty hard and he wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

She was sitting in the front row next to one of Mr. Holsworth's pets. He sat two rows behind her next to Reid. He wanted to get her attention but didn't dare toss a note with Jenny Tompson sitting next to her. He frowned at her back as she took out a notebook and began writing down what the teacher was saying. He gave up on it to take his own notes. The subject was Shakespeare and he hated trying to follow that.

He watched her take notes, then towards the end of the class. She pulled out her drawing pad and turned to an empty page. She frowned at the doodle in front of her. This wasn't her work. She started flipping pages, not finding one that she recognized.

She swore under her breath that boy must have grabbed hers by mistake. Tyler had finished taking his notes and he had already read the book. So he pulled out his doodle pad. He wasn't very good in his opinion but he liked to draw cars.

What greeted him wasn't his work at all. Each one was an exquisite drawing of people and things on campus and in town. Two of which made him smile and one that made his blood run cold.

One was of Reid sleeping in class; she even captured the drool dripping on his sleeve. The other was of them playing pool at Nicky's, no big there. But the one that shocked him was of him, Reid and Pogue. They were leaning on a pool table there eyes staring at the bar area. What got him was the fact that Reid's eyes clearly showed him using. Tyler swallowed and flipped the page. He didn't know if he should just give the book back or show it to Caleb and the others first. Reid was sure to get in trouble.

Tyler opted to get Reid's opinion and elbowed him. "What?" said Reid's sleepy voice. Tyler slid the picture to Reid. "Baby boy I don't want to look at your drawings" said Reid. Making like he was going to push them away. "They're not mine, look at the picture closely Reid" said Tyler.

There was an urgency in his voice that Reid found oddly compelling so he humored the boy. He looked at the picture. His eyes went wide when he realized what he was looking at. Then he flipped pages, stopping briefly at the ones of him and the others. He shivered at the one of Chase sitting next to Sarah with spiders crawling off of his hand. He noted the date on the pic was a full week before Chase had even shown up at school. He closed the book and looked over at Caleb. He was nervous about showing it to Caleb but he knew he would have to eventually.

He caught Caleb's eyes and handed the book to Tyler "show it to Caleb" he said. Tyler looked at him like he was crazy. "Ok" said Tyler. He handed the drawing pad across the aisle to Caleb

People were passing notes all over the room, the teacher didn't care. Their tests would show who was paying attention anyways. Morgana watched the boy pass her notebook to his friend next to him, then across the aisle to his friends.

The dark haired boy flipped through her work. Morgana gritted her teeth. Please don't screw up the shading. She thought it took me hours to get it just right. The dark haired boy on the other side of the isle was showing it to a longhaired boy next to him. They were both frowning. Humph she thought as though two teenage boys were art critics.

The bell finally rang and the dark haired boy stuffed it into his bag. Then he turned to the guy she had collided with and he pointed in her direction.

She frowned at them great just great now they probably think I'm some sort of freak with a crush on them. Thought Morgana as she moved into the row and made her way to the door. The press of bodies was making it hard to move. So she stepped back into one of the seating rows to let people pass.

She hated crowds that was usually why she was first out of the room. Unfortunately she had to get her sketchbook back. The boys were coming down the isle as a group. The tallest boy with dark hair stopped in front of her. "Did you draw these?" he asked "yeah, I drew everything in there" said Morgana.

"We need to talk," said the boy. He made no move to return her book. "Can it wait till later I have another class?" she said. She had no interest in hearing his opinions no matter how determined he was to give them. "Can I have my book back?" she said "later" he answered and walked towards the door. "Excuse you that's my personal property," she said angrily. He turned and smiled at her "you'll get it back after we talk" said the boy.

She looked mad at him "just give it back, here you can have your friends" said Morgana.

He smirked at her. "I said later" he answered. She growled in frustration and walked past him. Stuffing the other boys drawing pad into her pile of books. The group followed her. She put on her headphones and kept walking. She could always tell the provost that the boy had stolen it from her.

They apparently had her next class because they sat next to her in the class. She ignored them and took notes. They watched her the whole time "by the way your very good" said the blond sitting next to her. "Thanks" she said coolly "what's your name?" he asked. She frowned. "None of your business" she answered.

"Why not?" he asked. She sighed in frustration. "Because I don't want you to know," she answered. He chuckled "ok, if that's the way you want it" said Blondie. "Your not very friendly" said longhaired boy sitting on the other side of her. She wished they would just get up and move somewhere else.

"Where'd you learn to draw like that?" asked the boy she had run into. "I didn't it comes natural" she answered in a clipped tone. She was trying to concentrate on her notes. She gave up when the teacher called study time.

She flipped open her book and tried to read the recommended passage. The boys were still staring which was unnerving her. "Am I really that fascinating?" she said sarcastically. Blondie smirked "I like a challenge" he answered.

"Now class since you've all read last weeks material, I have a treat for you, a pop quiz" said the teacher the class groaned. "Someone should really give him the definition of treat," murmured Morgana. The teacher was passing out papers and the students were taking one and passing the rest to the students in back. Morgana got her answer key and passed the stack back to the person behind her. Then she wrote her name on the paper.

Blondie glanced at it and smirked. Morgana ignored him and set up her workspace. Waited for the teachers signal and started answering questions. She knew the answers to most of them so she went thru it quickly. She was rushing to finish before the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Shading ch 2

Morgana flew thru the quiz and set her pencil down when she was done. The teacher saw her set it down and walked over. He held out his hand to her and she handed him her paper. He read it over silently, biting his lip as he did so. Then he nodded and set it on his desk. "Ms Eldritch I need to see you after class" said the teacher. She looked surprised for a second then nodded "of course" she answered.

Morgana went back to reading the course material while all around her she heard the scratch of pencils. Soon the teacher called times up amid many a groan. Papers were handed forward and stacked. The teacher went down the rows and collected the stacks.

"Mr. Garwin I need to see you after class" said the teacher. Reid waved a short salute. Then the bell rang and everyone headed for the door except for Morgana and Reid.

"Ms Eldritch would you please stay right there, Mr. Garwin" said the teacher waving the boy to approach his desk.

The teacher pulled out his grade book."Mr Garwin you are on the swim team correct?" asked the teacher. "Yes, why?" said the boy. "Because you are expected to maintain a certain grade point average are you not?" said the teacher. "I guess, why?" asked Reid. A sinking feeling was starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Because Mr. Garwin you haven't been meeting that requirement, in this class or in any other from what I hear," said the teacher. "I haven't?" he said "no sir not even close, I'm sorry I have to be the one to do this Mr. Garwin but I'm placing you on academic probation until you bring your grades up at least one whole point" said the teacher. "What! but sir that's unfair we have a meet next week, I won't be able to compete" protested Reid.

"Hold on Mr. Garwin don't panic, I may have a solution to your dilemma" said the teacher "ms eldritch, please come closer, I need to ask you a small favor" said the teacher. Morgana scooted closer but remained slightly apart from them. "Ms Eldritch here just transferred in and already has better grades than you've had all year," said the teacher.

Reid bit his lip in embarrassment. "But I don't mean to embarrass you Mr. Garwin, what I mean to do is ask ms Eldritch here if she will tutor you?" said the teacher. He looked at her and she froze. "Ah I, um I guess" she answered.

She had never been asked to tutor someone before but she could tell he did really need her help."Ah what would he have to do exactly?" said Morgana. "Well lets see he's turned in twelve out of thirty two assignments," said the teacher. "Twelve?" she said glaring sideways at Garwin. He looked embaressed."So how much would he have to turn in just so he could compete again?" asked Morgana. "At least ten of the missing twenty with a good grade on them" said the teacher.

Morgana's mouth dropped open and she stared at the teacher in shock. "Keep in mind that's only for my class" said the teacher. "Wait you want me to tutor him for all his classes?" she said in disbelief. "Yes you don't mind do you?' said the teacher. "No of course not" said Morgana.

"Congratulations Mr. Garwin, you've just been saved, now off to your next class with you both" said the teacher. Morgana was still slightly dazed. Did she just agree to help one of the annoying boys bring his grades up? She picked up her stuff and headed for the door.

"Hey wait up," said Reid. She slowed but didn't stop. He fell into step with her "so your name is Morgana" he said. "Yeah so" she answered. "Why are you always so hostile?" he asked. "If I were hostile would I have agreed to help you" said Morgana. "Ok I'll give you that," said Reid. "So why are you so antisocial?" he asked.

She shrugged "don't know" she answered. "Why are you and your friends following me around?" she asked. "Your art work, we want to talk to you about it" said Reid "let me guess you hate it and want me to stop drawing you" she said

"No not at all your arts very good its just some of it is well, something we don't want widely known" said Reid. She frowned she wasn't sure what he meant by that. "We'll discuss it more later" he said "so I take it that's why he won't give me my book back?" she said.

"Yeah essentially but don't worry about it you'll get it back, Caleb's not like that, he just wants to talk to you" said Reid. "I see so all I have to do is talk to him and he'll stop stalking me?" said Morgana. Reid laughed, "we're not stalking you" said Reid. She frowned at him. "Seriously we just like you, I'm sorry if that bothers you" said Reid. "Well I suppose I should get used to it since I'm going to be spending every waking hour with you" said Morgana.

"Hey my grades aren't that bad" said Reid "how do you know I was talking about your grades" she said with a smirk. "Ha ha very funny" said Reid. They walked into the class and Reid sat down next to Tyler. Morgana shrugged might as well sit next to him. They would just continue to sit by her anyways. "What did Mr. Hammond need?" asked Tyler.

Reid sighed "to lecture me about my grades and put me on academic probation" said Reid. "Your on what?" said Caleb. "Academic Probation until I bring my grade point average up one whole point" said Reid. Caleb swore under his breath "Reid we need you at the meet" said Caleb. "I know, I know, but don't worry I got a tutor" said Reid. "Who?" said Tyler.

Reid pointed at her "Morgana here" said Reid. "Your name is Morgana?" said Tyler. "Yeah so?" said Morgana. "Nothing I just think its beautiful" said Tyler. Morgana gave him a strange look. "So how much do you have to do?" said Tyler "well at least ten assignments in Mr. Hammond's, probably more in others" said Reid.

He sounded depressed about it. "Well you better get it done" said Caleb. "He will," said Morgana. Something in Caleb's tone irritated her. "So where are you going to study?" asked Tyler. Morgana shrugged she didn't care what ever made Reid comfortable was fine with her.

"Well we can always study in Morgana's dorm room," said Reid. "I don't stay in the dorms," said Morgana. "Really where do you live?" asked Pogue. "I have a place in town" said Morgana. "Really are your parents going to be there?" asked Reid. "Ah no they rarely visit why?" said Morgana.

"You don't live with them?" asked Caleb "no I'm emancipated, I live by myself" said Morgana. "Cool" said Tyler. "Then we could always study there," said Reid. The look on his face made it clear studying was farthest from his mind. "Good we'll come over and help" said Caleb. Reid looked irritated for a second them shrugged. "Suit yourself man," said Reid. "Good we can start after school, that is if you don't mind Morgana," said Caleb.

"Sure I'll give you the address but we'll have to meet later than right after school, I have some errands to run" said Morgana. "Sure no problem, that'll give us a chance to change into something more comfortable" said Reid


	3. Chapter 3

Shading 3

Morgana was grateful when the last bell finally rang. She wrote down her address for Reid and gave it to Tyler because Reid wasn't in her last class. Then she headed for her jeep. She couldn't wait to change out of this hideous uniform. She reached her jeep and unlocked the door threw the book bag in the backseat and climbed into the drivers side. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Morgana headed strait home first. Changed into a pair of shorts right after she got in the door. She opened the fridge to grab a soda and found she had only one left. "Great I need to get snacks and sodas," she said out loud. Morgana opened a cupboard and realized she had no serving bowls. "And bowls too apparently." She said .She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She took the time to remove the rest of her soft top on her jeep. It was a nice warm day and she wanted the fresh air. She headed for the post office, mailed off some bills and then went to the store.

She grabbed a basket and started filling her cart with chips, dips and any other snack item she thought they'd like. She never really had company over so she didn't really know what to buy. She bought several cases of different soda and some cheap plastic bowls. An ice bucket and a bag of ice She swung down the stationary row and bought some paper and pencils. And another blank sketchpad then decided she had enough stuff and headed for the registers.

She swiped her atm card to pay for the stuff and put the bags in the cart. She rolled the cart out to her jeep and unloaded. Then she gave her cart to the boy in the stores uniform who was gathering carts. She climbed into her jeep and started her car

Drove back to the house and pulled into her garage.

Her place used to be a fire station a long time ago so the garage was inside the building. She unloaded the bags and began setting up. It looked more like she was setting up for a party than a study session. She dumped half the ice into the bucket and opened the cases of soda. Pulled out a few of each flavor laid those on the ice then covered them with more ice before adding more sodas. She set the whole thing on a towel on one of her end tables. She poured the chips into the other bowls.

Even though her tables had glass over the top of the wood design she was still very careful about them. She had worked a long time building up the collection of furniture she had. All of it fit into her chosen motif. Which was oriental, black with some pieces with mother of pearl artwork.

She had martial arts weapons on some of her walls and some oriental style art on some of her walls. The only rooms not decorated in this style were her art studio and private viewing room. Those had her art all over the walls. In the studio they were in neat racks stacked along the walls. One side was what would be sold the other smaller side was stuff she kept for herself.

The only ones not in the piles were the ones still on the easels. Either because they were drying or she wasn't done with them yet.

She kicked off her shoes and taste tested a potato chip from one of the bowls she had put out. She walked into her studio and opened the curtains some. Flooding the room with sunlight. She opened up the windows one by one. The room was still heavy with paint fumes, even though she usually painted with at least one window open. She walked over to her latest creation.

One she had gotten out of her drawing pad yesterday. It was the boys swim team. It was currently unfinished. she still had to fill in the swimsuit areas and the rest of the background and do some shading adjustments. There was no hurry on it this one was for her. matter of fact it was going on her bedroom wall.

Maybe it would foster some more pleasant dreams than the ones she had been having. She walked over to the other piece it was complete except for her signature. It already had the start date on its back. This one made her shiver in dread. Like the one with the guy and the spiders had.

There was just something creepy about it that disturbed her. Maybe because the guys in it were the same as the swim team members. Or maybe it was the supernatural feel to it. She wasn't sure, but it bothered her. The obsidian black eyes and the circle of flames bothered her. As did the creepy looking book with the even creepier title and even the stone seats in a weird circle bugged her.

After she had finished it two days ago she could have sworn they were staring at her. She was so disturbed by the notion she covered it as soon as it was dry. One thing was certain it was going in the sell pile as soon as she got a chance to put it there. Let it creep someone else out.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the bell for her door. She recovered the painting and headed for the intercom. "Yes?" she said. "Its Caleb am I too early?" he asked. "No hold on I'll buzz you in," said Morgana she hit the release on the side panel next to the intercom. A few seconds later she was holding the door open for Caleb.

"Am I the first one here?" he asked. "Yep everyone else should be here shortly why?" said Morgana."No reason" he said. He walked in a looked around. "So this is your place, nice," he said "thanks" she said. She closed the door behind him.

He noticed the snacks with a smile. He was looking around the room and he noticed the open studio door "you paint?" he asked.

"Yeah my sketchbook is kinda a rough draft for my paintings," said Morgana. "Which reminds me I need to talk to you about some of those drawings" said Caleb "wait let me guess your girlfriend saw the half naked pictures of you and is mad about them" said Morgana "ah no, what half naked pictures of me?" he said. "Oh ok, then what?" she said. "Me half naked?" he asked.

"Your in a swimsuit" she said in defense. Mostly she amended mentally. "Wait what page were those on?" said Caleb. "Ah never mind, you were saying?" she said she was blushing fiercely and he was smirking at her.

"Ah huh" he said "I was saying I needed to talk to you about these" he said holding out her sketchbook. He had put pieces of paper marking the drawings in question. She opened the sketchbook and turned to the first marked page. It was Sarah floating in midair."Oh I sold some of these already" said Morgana. Caleb looked scared "sold?" said Caleb. "Which ones and to who?" said Caleb. "Oh this one" she said. She moved closer to Caleb and pointed to the one of Sarah. Floating in Putnam's barn. Caleb swallowed. Then she flipped pages to another marked spot.

That one was of Chase sitting next to Sarah with the spider crawling off his hand. "And this one, the Goth couple that bought it just couldn't live without it" said Morgana. "Great" said Caleb he sounded less than pleased. "And this one is in the do not sell pile right now" said Morgana. She was pointing at the one of Reid using. He sighed in relief and she looked at him funny "why?" she asked. "Just curious" he said. She flipped pages to the one that clearly was them standing on the cliff above the dells.

"That ones also in the do not sell, but mostly cause I like it" she said he was looking noticeably calmer every time she mentioned that the paintings were still here. She flipped to the last one which was Caleb suspended in the air in the middle of ascension. "Oh and this is part of a set, those are still in the undecided pile" she said. Caleb looked green for a second "now why the worry?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment can I see the rest of them?' he asked. She shrugged and set the sketchbook on the coffee table. "Sure, there in here" she said and walked towards the studio door.

Caleb wanted to puke the problem was worse than they realized not only was she drawing stuff about the covenant but she was painting it and selling them. "This is the undecided pile" she said and started flipping through canvases. She stopped at one and pulled it out. It was a full color portrait of him ascending. He looked at her. Did she not notice that they looked like her subject matter?

She was still flipping through the pile. She pulled one out that was all four of them in Tyler's truck. They were sitting behind a cop car and laughing at the cops. Their eyes were still black. The last one she pulled out was of Chase knocking Pogue off his motorcycle. Caleb closed his eyes for a second. How had she known, she wasn't even at the school yet.

"So what is it you wanted to say about them?" she asked. Caleb was in shock, he handed the painting back to her. Then he walked over to the two easels in the center of the room. The first was the boys in their swimsuits. He was a little disturbed that they didn't fully have those painted in yet and the bulges were clearly defined. he blushed and walked over to the covered one. He lifted the cover and had the sudden urge to pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Shading ch 4

Caleb was staring at the portrait. He had a look on his face like he had just seen a ghost. "Caleb are you all right you look a little green," said Morgana. "When did you paint this?" he asked. His voice was close to a fearful whisper."Ah a few days ago why?" said Morgana. "And the others?" he asked. "I put the start dates on the back" said Morgana

Caleb was trying very hard to calm a sudden sense of panic. She knew, how the heck did she know? "Caleb maybe you should sit down you look ill" said Morgana. She was worried the paint fumes were making him sick.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea" he said absently and allowed her to lead him back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and tried to steady his nerves. He absently pulled out a soda and opened it. To dazed to even read what he was drinking. "When did you start painting those, pictures?" he said.

His voice sounded far away to his own ears. Morgana leaned down next to him and took his hands in hers. "Caleb are you all right?" she asked. She sounded concerned, very concerned. Her voice and her touching his hand brought him out of it a little. "When did you?" he asked again "about a week ago some of them I painted at my old studio" said Morgana "so you painted them before you got here?" he asked.

"Yeah the creepy one was half done when I had it shipped here," said Morgana "I had to wait a few days for the paint to cure so it wasn't soft" said Morgana. "The creepy one?" said Caleb "the one you were just looking at, you know the one that looks like you and your friends in some sort of witches coven or something" said Morgana

Caleb took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second before saying what he intended to say. "That's because it is us," said Caleb. "Say what, I know it looks like you but I didn't even know you yet" said Morgana.

"Apparently you didn't have to" he said "ah ok, now your freaking me out" said Morgana."Oh believe me it gets a lot freakier than this," said Caleb. She was staring at him funny. "Let me put it this way have you ever seen the TV show heroes?" said Caleb. She shrugged. "I might have caught an episode once why?" said Morgana."Well one of the characters is an artist named Isaac, he paints the future" said Caleb.

Morgana frowned at him. "You think I can paint the future?" said Morgana. "No Morgana you have painted the future, the only question is can you do it again or was it a fluke?" said Caleb."Ah Caleb honey you've been breathing way too many paint fumes" said Morgana. She had stood up and moved across from him behind the other sofa. The boy sounded crazy to her.

"You believe I'm crazy?" said Caleb. "Well yeah the thought occurred to me why?" said Morgana. "I'm not, what if I told you that what you painted in there was fact, that it happened?" said Caleb

"Then I would say you are, things like that don't happen in real life, its fantasy" said Morgana."You've seen the eyes on the paintings?" he said."Yeah they freak me that's why I covered it" said Morgana."Would you like a soda?" he asked. "Yeah sure" she said he looked her dead in the eyes and used. The soda floated up out of the bucket and across the room to her. She hesitantly took it. Her eyes never left Caleb's but her mouth was hanging open. His eyes were solid black, just like the paintings.

He stopped when she took the soda. She stepped back a look of fear frozen on her face. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you," he said."How..How did you do that?" she stammered in fear. He shrugged he had gone this far already might as well commit the rest of the way.

"Its called the power, its kind of a family secret, it gets passed down from father to son" said Caleb. "So what your telling me is the people in those paintings really are you, and your friends?" said Morgana. "Yes and a boy named Chase Collins, he tried to kill us last semester, before you got here" said Caleb

."About a hundred years ago, during the Salem witch trials, five of the families formed a covenant of silence, to protect ourselves" said Caleb "except one of the families, The Putnam's almost gave them all away so he was banished, Chase was his descendant" said Caleb "oh shit" said Morgana. "Now do you see why we can't let those paintings get into the open' said Caleb.

Morgana paced behind the sofa, her mind was whirling. "Wait so that means the ones I drew from dreams, I was actually dreaming of you guys?" said Morgana

"Yes but I wouldn't mention it to Reid his head is swelled enough" said Caleb. He had a joking grin on his face. "Can I ask you something?" he said.

She was still pacing and still looked a little scared. "How often do you draw stuff out of your dreams?" he asked, "quite a bit, I usually can't sleep if I don't," said Morgana. He smiled at her and asked her "how often do you dream about us?" said Caleb. Morgana turned bright red. "I am so not answering that," she said. "Why not, were they bad dreams?" he teased.

He moved over to the other sofa and was leaning on the back looking at her. She turned an even brighter shade of pink. "Why so embarrassed?" he said "I ah, er no, not bad, not bad at all" said Morgana.

She was saved from further teasing when the door buzzer went off. She started for the door. He grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Maybe if you share them they might just come true." He teased. She groaned out loud and continued to blush fiercely. He released her hand so she could answer the door.

Morgana tried to steady her nerves and her racing heart. Could he read her mind? Did he know about the foursome dream or the others? Gods she hoped not, she didn't know how much of fantasy meets reality she could handle.

She pushed the intercom button. "Who is it?" she managed to ask without her voice shaking. "Its Reid and Tyler and Pogue's right behind us." Said Reid on the other end."Ok hold on ill buzz you up" she managed to say without losing it.

Caleb had walked up behind her and he put an arm around her waist. "I've just got one more question?" he said softly. Morgana was breathing heavily and suddenly very warm. "Were we clothed?' he said wickedly.

He was rewarded with her returning blush. He chuckled when she batted at his arm. "Stop that" she said. He chuckled and released her. Her stomach was doing flips. Oh god he knew her mind stammered. She managed to loose the blush and open the door without losing it.

She greeted the guys without her voice squeaking to her relief. Caleb was till smirking at her. But he greeted his friends "how long have you been here?" asked Reid. He almost sounded jealous. Tyler tried to stay out of it by flopping down on one of the sofas "so you own all this" said Pogue. He was trying to distract Caleb and Reid from getting into it."Yeah would you three like a tour?" said Morgana.

She could see the tension between the two boys. "Sure sounds great," said Tyler he grabbed a chip and got as far away from Caleb and Reid as he could. Pogue was looking around the room. "This is nice, a lot nicer than mine actually" said Pogue. "Well that's cause she doesn't use her lamps as sock holders," said Tyler

"Ha ha very funny, baby boy" said Pogue he was following Morgana towards the studio."Hey wait up" said Reid and followed the group. Caleb shrugged and followed well behind them.

The boys were overly curious and Morgana found herself closing doors after them. She was particularly embarrassed about the comment Reid made about her bedroom. She wasn't sure what he meant about the four-poster comment but she could guess.

They entered her studio and the boys separated. They started flipping through piles. Tyler flipped the cover off of the one still on the easel and said "ah guys!" almost in a panicked tone. The other three walked over to him. "Holy fuck!" said Reid. "Did you see this Caleb?" said Pogue.

"Yes and I already talked to her about it but I wanted to wait for you guys before I said more" said Caleb. Morgana stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest. Pogue walked over and looked at the other easel. He wore a smirk on his face and glanced at her. Morgana blushed and looked down. oh god this was embaressing."Ah huh, guess were more exposed than I thought we were," said Pogue

Pogue looked at Caleb meaningly. Caleb chuckled "only in her dreams" said Caleb. "For now" said Reid. He looked at her meaningly. "Ok that's enough tours over," said Morgana. They laughed at her. Tyler stopped to look at the painting Pogue was talking about "where's our swim suits?' he asked. His face was turning red


	5. Chapter 5

Shading 5

"Ah ok, lets get started shall we?" said Morgana. The awkward silence was getting to her. The guys were still staring at her, with wicked grins on their faces. She backed out of the room nervously. Suddenly very aware that she was the only girl in a room full of guys. One of which could move things without touching them. Not exactly a comforting thought. She walked further out into the hallway. Reid followed her out the door. He was smiling at her, funny.

She smiled back and said "what?" he chuckled and she turned crimson. She sighed and turned towards to living room. "So what did he say?" asked Reid. Morgana turned back to him. "About what?" she said sounding confused.

"About the paintings" said Caleb. He stepped out into the hallway. "So what did you say?" asked Reid. "Come into the living room we'll discuss it" said Caleb. Pogue walked out of the studio followed by a very red Tyler.

Morgana walked back into the living room and picked up her soda. Opened it and drank some. Caleb grabbed the one he had opened earlier and flopped down on the sofa. Pogue dug in the ice bucket till he found something he liked and grabbed one. He shook off the water from the can and flopped into one of the chairs.

Reid found the chip bowl first and grabbed one before getting himself a soda. He tossed an ice cube at Tyler "heads up baby boy, cool off that face of yours" said Reid. Tyler smacked away the ice. "Quit it Reid," said Tyler. He was brushing at the water droplets that covered his clothes. Tyler dug his hands into the bucket and grabbed a soda for himself. Then found a seat on the other side of Morgana. He was near the chip bowls so he grabbed one and munched on them.

"Well?" said Pogue. He took a sip of his soda. "I showed her" said Caleb. Pogue spit his soda out, spraying Caleb and Morgana. "Ew, yuck! Pogue" said Morgana. "Yeah Pogue yuck" said Caleb. "You what?" said Pogue "I showed her, she already painted it anyways, it made it easier to explain" said Caleb. "What happened to, I will not allow the covenant to be exposed!" said Reid. He sounded mad for some reason. "I know what I said but this is to prevent further exposure," said Caleb. "Further exposure how?" said Tyler.

"Tyler what do you think she does with those paintings?" said Pogue. "Ah can I say something?" said Morgana. They all looked at her "yeah sure go ahead," said Reid. He sounded like he was being sarcastic. Morgana frowned at his tone but continued. "For one I usually sell what I paint, unless for some reason I put it in the do not sell pile" she answered.

"Oh great were famous" said Reid "hopefully we're clothed," said Tyler softly. Morgana blushed her mouth open in shock. Then she decided to mess with the boy. "In most of them" she said. Tyler glared at her but couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. "Tyler she's teasing you," said Pogue. He laughed when he said it.

"Actually she said the ones concerning the covenant are all in the do not sell pile" said Caleb. "Yes all but the one on the easel, it's not dry yet," said Morgana. "Could we destroy them?" said Pogue. "Like hell, I agreed to not sell them that should be enough," yelled Morgana

"Easy, Morgana, were not going to do that" said Caleb. "Why not?" said Pogue

" Calm down and let me explain" said Caleb. Pogue had stood up slightly but now was sitting back down.

"Because that won't change her knowing and it won't explain how she knew about us before she met us" said Caleb. Pogue leaned back in shock. His eyes wide "say what?" said Pogue. "The dates she started the paintings are on the back of them, some of which are a full week before Chase even got here," said Caleb.

The others were looking at her in awe "How the heck did she do that?" said Reid. "I don't know, maybe its an ability like ours I'm not sure" said Caleb

"Wait a minute ours?" said Morgana. She sounded slightly freaked. She scooted away from Tyler.

"Yes ours we all can do it, or didn't Caleb tell you?" said Reid. "No he didn't he just showed me one thing" she said. She sounded scared to them "don't worry we won't hurt you" said Tyler. "Right guys" said Tyler "of course not, we might need her" said Caleb.

"Need me for what?" said Morgana "we're not sure yet" said Caleb. "So what are we going to do about the paintings?" said Pogue.

"We do what you do with art, we buy them" said Caleb. "Buy them?" said Pogue "yes unless of course she wants to give them to us" said Caleb. "I ah" said Morgana. She wasn't sure what to say. She was still processing the information that they all had powers.

'We'll discuss that later, when she's calmer, for now we have school business to attend to" said Caleb.

Reid greeted that idea with a groan and reached for his bag. "Morgana are you okay?" asked Caleb. She looked slightly dazed and in shock a little. Tyler scooted closer and touched her gently. "Its ok, we're friends remember" he said softly. She still looked freaked so he hugged her. Caleb rested his hand on her shoulder. "Easy baby your safe with us were not going to hurt you," said Caleb.

She swallowed they genuinely sounded concerned about her. "I'm ok, just give me some time to deal with all this," she said. She took a deep breath and grabbed her notebook.

"Now what do you have to do first?" she asked.

"Ah English lit and two calculus pages, then the history stuff" said Reid "how far behind were you?" said Tyler. He took the page Reid was reading off of from his hands. "Holy shit Reid, this is almost a semester worth of work" said Tyler. "Let me see," said Caleb. He frowned at the page and all of the assignments listed on it. Then he ran his fingers through his hair. Pogue took the paper "I don't know how he's going to get all this done?" said Pogue.

"Well it would help if I knew where I was starting," said Reid grabbing the paper back from Pogue's hands. He flipped the page open to the assignment, it turned out to be some simple questions.

Morgana taught him how to speed read for information, otherwise he would take forever reading everything that went with the assignments. He wrote out the first question and began writing in the answers. Morgana looked it over when he was done "Reid you cannot write that Mark Twain was an old dead dude with fuzzy hair that wrote stuff" said Morgana.

"So what do I write?" said Reid. Morgana sighed "you write that he was one of the earliest contemporary writers and the father of American literature, basically you tell him what he wants to hear" said Morgana. "What do you mean?" said Pogue. "Well you basically quote back to him what the book says but as if you figured it out for yourself" said Morgana. "Oh I see, ok I get it," said Reid.

He took the paper back and erased his previous answer and wrote something else. Then he went down the page and did the same with the other answers. Then he handed it back to her. "Much better at least this won't earn you an instant F, " said Morgana "here let me show you one of mine" said Morgana and she dug through her bag for a paper. She pulled out a folder and handed him a sheet of paper. It was already graded with an A at the top of the page.


	6. Chapter 6

Shading 6

Reid was reading her paper and the others were doing their own assignments. Using the time here to catch up on some of their own homework. "Wow so that's all I have to do?" said Reid. He handed the paper back to her. Tyler was reaching for another chip and pulled off a piece of paper from the side of the bowl instead. It turned out to be a price tag. He smiled, she must have gone out and bought stuff just for them.

How sweet."Morgana can I ask you a question?" said Tyler. He was still holding the price tag in his hands. Morgana looked up at him. She had been leaning over Reid's book and helping him with his paper. Reid was grinning fiercely because she had unwittingly been giving him a perfect view strait down her shirt.

"Sure go ahead, Tyler," said Morgana. She had put on a pair of reading glasses and looked very different. "How many guests have you had over here?" said Tyler. Morgana looked embaressed for a second. "You guys are the first" she said sheepishly. "So not even a boyfriend?" said Pogue. He had finished his assignment and was now listening to the conversation.

"I've never had a boyfriend," said Morgana. She said it softly and like she was embarrassed by the fact. "What about friends, or family even?" said Tyler. Reid finished what he was writing and started paying attention to her answers.

"I don't really have any friends, I'm kind of a loner if you haven't noticed" said Morgana "yeah we always wondered why, I mean its not like your ugly or something," said Reid.

She shrugged "I just don't feel comfortable around people" said Morgana. Reid set his pencil down and moved closer to her "do we make you nervous?" asked Reid. "A little" she answered. She set the pencil she was holding down on the table. "So what else has this fear caused you to miss out on?" asked Reid.

He was close enough to kiss her. Morgana swallowed nervously. "Ah Reid your scaring me" she said softly. "Why I wouldn't hurt you, none of us would" he said softly. The others were just watching them.

"Have you ever been kissed Morgana?" Reid asked softly. She swallowed nervously. "I ah, think we should take a break now" she said nervously. She started to stand up and found that she couldn't. Reid smiled at her. "Its ok, this won't hurt I promise" said Reid with a smile. Then he closed his mouth on hers.

Morgana was shocked by his move. Her eyes went wide in shock She was being kissed, by Reid Garwin. Her first kiss was one of the Ipswich boys and it wasn't that bad. He drew back slowly watching her reaction. "Sorry if I scared you" he said gently.

She didn't know what to say, she certainly didn't expect that at all. "Yeah um, er, yeah" said Morgana. She wanted to ask him why he just did that but couldn't for the life of her form a coherent sentence. The other boys were grinning at her a look of pure mischief on their faces. "Way to go Reid kiss her dumb and she can't help you with your work" said Tyler.

Reid smiled at her "oh I wasn't planning on that, just showing my appreciation for all her help" he said smoothly. He was still sitting really close to her so she scooted away from him. She was suddenly very nervous and her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Do I make you nervous?" said Reid. she didn't trust her voice now so she just nodded, yes.

"You really don't have any experience with guys do you?' said Caleb. "No, none of them really ever noticed me before" she answered. Reid was looking away from her and at Tyler. Reid mouthed Virgin to Tyler and Tyler glared at him. Caleb saw him and punched Reid in the arm. "Ow, what the fuck did you do that for" said Reid. He rubbed his arm because Caleb hadn't pulled the punch any.

"You know why," said Caleb. "Maybe we should all take a break?" said Morgana. "I could think of something I'd rather be doing," said Reid. Caleb made a fist like he intended to hit Reid again. Morgana looked at him funny, she wasn't quite sure what he meant by that remark but she could guess. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go that far yet.

"Reid" Caleb said in warning "what, its not like you guys aren't thinking it," said Reid. The others looked somewhat guilty for a second; he had apparently hit a nerve.

Morgana's mouth dropped open in shock; oh shit they have to be kidding. "Ah yeah, guys, maybe we should call it quits for the night" said Morgana. She was hoping they would take that as a hint and leave. They didn't seem to be even inclined to leave at all.

"You wouldn't throw us out in the rain now would you?" pouted Tyler. He said it so sweetly that she instantly felt guilty.

Considering that it had started to pour while they were studying. "No I guess not, that would be rude," said Morgana. "Of course it would be rude, besides we're enjoying the company" said Caleb.

Morgana's stomach did a little back flip. "And there's no hurry to go home" said Pogue. Morgana stood up and walked across the room. She was feeling very uncomfortable with their closeness. She didn't notice Reid approach her from behind. She had her back to them anyways. She was trying to calm her nerves down.

She had just started to succeed in that endeavor when Reid wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close. "You don't really want us to leave now do you?" he murmured into her ear.

He felt her shiver but wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. He tightened his grip and buried his face in her hair. She was a head shorter than him so he had to bend down just a little. "Not when we could make this evening so much more enjoyable" murmured Pogue. He was standing next to her and she never even saw him walk over.

"We won't do anything you don't want us to do," whispered Caleb. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. Tyler some how managed to impose himself between her and the window. "And we promise you'll enjoy every second of it" murmured the younger boy. Then he kissed her pulling her mouth to his, while Reid was still holding her.


	7. Chapter 7

Shading 7

He deepened the kiss and Morgana thought she would stop breathing. And she didn't seem to really care if she did .She was dimly aware of Reid's hands sliding up her back and under her shirt. Then they went sliding slowly up her back.

"Relax Morgana, trust us" whispered Reid softly in her ear. His voice was slightly hypnotic and it was relaxing her. Along with the gentle kisses he was placing on the back of her neck. She was so relaxed that she didn't even protest when he lifted her shirt off completely.

Tyler was sliding his hands downward slowly to her hips. He was placing gentle kisses down her neck then her chest and finally her stomach. She leaned back and moaned softly. It felt so good she didn't want them to ever stop. She heard Reid chuckle softly before he put a gloved hand under her chin and tilted her head back to him so he could kiss her as well.

When his lips closed on hers Tyler slid his hands under the waistband and slid her pants off of her hips. He chuckled softly when he noticed she was wearing pink lace underwear. Tyler gently kissed her right above them before he slid his hands under their waistband too.

They slid off her hips easily and pooled at her feet with her pants. Tyler kneeled down in front of her and slid his hands up her thighs. Enjoying the softness of her skin beneath his hands. He glanced up and smiled when he saw that Caleb and Pogue were watching them seduce her.

Tyler bent back down to the task at hand and began to gently kiss the flesh he had just explored. He stopped just short of her crotch. Then with a smooth flick of his tongue he buried his face between her legs.

She gasped and instinctively reached for his head. Reid grabbed her arms and held them back gently. "Its ok" he whispered, "just enjoy," said Reid she responded with a whimper when Tyler must have hit a sensitive spot. Her arms tightened in his grasp and she tried once again to grab on to the top of Tyler's head. Reid chuckled and continued to kiss her neck and lips all the while holding her arms to her sides.

Oh god she wanted to just grab him and force him to just keep doing that movement. But he was teasing her, circling that spot with his tongue. She rocked her hips forward in an instinctive plea for him to continue. She heard the soft chuckle as he denied her request and continued to play with her.

Reid had stopped what he was doing to watch the look on her face as Tyler worked his magic down there. He smiled as she through her head back and moaned. The look on her face was one of pure pleasure. His hands were occupied so he used just a little touch of his power to undo her bra.

The small garment fell to the floor. Revealing the two pert little orbs beneath it. He smiled and lowered his face to one. Kissed it as best he could from that angle before trying for the other.

At this point both Caleb and Pogue got tired of just watching. The two younger boys were not going to have all the fun tonight. Reid was kissing back up her neck when he saw Caleb's head dive for the nipple on the right and Pogue pulled the other to his mouth.

He felt her gasp and stiffen slightly when she felt the two additional mouths on her skin.

She was way beyond all thought right now. All she was conscious of was the feel of four hard male bodies touching her everywhere. The sensations were overwhelmingly good. So good it brought tears to her eyes.

She was also very aware of a very hard pointy thing behind her in Reid's pants. At first she felt his pants rubbing against her backside. Then he was no longer wearing them and she felt his skin back there as it rubbed against her ass.

She moaned as Tyler backed her into him and Reid moaned as well. He was rubbing against her other hole and she was beginning to worry just where he was planning on putting that appendage.

She was getting so wet down there that moisture was dripping down her legs. When she felt a pair of gloved clad fingers slide into her front next to Tyler's probing tongue she mistakenly thought her hands were free.

Only to find some invisible force held them fast as Reid wet his fingers in her front and brought the juices to the other side.

She whimpered in fear. Slightly afraid of what he had planned. "Its ok, I won't hurt you," he whispered. He inserted one finger and gently massaged the wetness he had gathered from her. Before he slid a second finger in there as well. She gasped and stiffened a little. "Shush, relax little one" he said softly as he slid slowly into her.

She cried out and whimpered some so he moved slower. Waiting for her body to adjust to him before he began to move inside her.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before and all she wanted was for it to not stop. When he slowed to almost a stop she actually let out a small sob. "Shush don't cry we aren't done yet" said Reid softly.

Tyler withdrew his mouth from between her legs and licked his lips then he stood up and switched positions with Pogue who actually put her legs over his shoulders, before he buried his face between her legs. She gasped an arched her back when he found the spot right off the bat and proceeded to drive her nuts with it.

He kept getting her right to a certain point then he would stop. She was starting to wonder if he was a sadist. He seemed to be enjoying teasing her to no end. She when she thought she was about to reach that plateau. Reid decided to switch places with Caleb. He had to kneel down somewhat because she was way shorter than him even with her perched on Pogue's shoulders. He slid in smoothly not bothering to take as much time as Reid had done because she was already ready for him or he assumed she was. He slid all the way into her and she cried out. "Easy baby, didn't mean to hurt you," said Caleb.

He slowed his pace a little and waited for her to stop spasming. She was crying a little because it had hurt for just a brief second and she hadn't expected it to. Pogue reached up and wiped her eyes. Taking the time to lift his head from her lap. "Easy beautiful I'm so sorry, I'll be more gentle I promise" Caleb said softly and kissed her mouth. Bending her head back toward him as Reid had done.

Reid and Tyler were standing off to the side watching the two older boys do to her what they had already done. Then Pogue suddenly stood up higher on his knees and shifted her so she was straddling his waist. Caleb moved with him as though it was an unspoken agreement between them. They now stood with her between them. Pogue was buried inside her front and Caleb in the back.

They rocked forward gently and felt her tense up and suck in a breath in pain. Pogue had slid in farther before he realized why she had spasmed "she's a virgin?" he whispered in wonder, or was it shock? Did he not understand the never had a boyfriend comment?

"We know," said the others almost as a group. Pointing out to Pogue just how much attention he usually paid to a conversation. "Oh god I'm sorry," said Pogue. He was apologizing. "You will be if you don't finish what you've started," she murmured. She dug her nails into Pogue's shoulders as he complied. It took them a few minutes to establish a coherent rhythm between them. By that time Morgana was so far into bliss she didn't care so long as they didn't stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Shading 8

Morgana thought she must have been dreaming. Something that felt this good could not be real. Things like this just didn't happen to her. She closed her eyes and leaned back resting her head on the shoulder behind her. But it must be real because the sensations were too real to be ignored or imagined. She was being rocked into sweet oblivion by their bodies and she didn't care if they ever stopped. If this was a dream she prayed let me never wake from it.

"We should move to someplace more comfortable," said Caleb softly. Pogue didn't break his rhythm and said "why?" in a dreamy voice. "Because you're giving the neighbors a show," said Reid. He was grinning at them while he was taking care of his own needs."Oh!" said Pogue and he gently stood up. Caleb stood at the same time. They grabbed her thighs and lifted her easily. Carrying her between them they headed for her bedroom.

Morgana gasped and threw her arms around Pogue's shoulders as they began to move. They hadn't bothered to pull out while they did it. So she was assaulted by a whole new set of sensations as they walked down the hallway. She dung her fingers into his shoulders as a jarring sensation sent them a little deeper. "Easy baby were almost there," whispered Pogue.

"You know I love a woman who has a bed big enough for five or six" said Caleb. He was grinning in a decidedly mischievous smile. Pogue just laughed at the comment. They reached the edge of her bed and Caleb sat down and slid back on the bed. Pulling her down on top of him as he did so. Pogue followed a little slower but somehow managed not to pull out the whole time.

Morgana gasped and arched her back some as she was impaled deeper than before. She tried to instinctively pull off of him and he grabbed her waist. Holding her in place while he established a different position and rhythm.

Her thoughts were instantly lost to a more animal side that only communicated in whimpers and gasps.

Pogue had established a rhythm that drove her deeper onto Caleb and all she could do was let him. She found her hands restrained again when she went to grab Pogue's hips. She growled in frustration, she wanted to respond damn it. She wanted to touch them so bad it was maddening. The bed rocked slightly and she noticed that Reid and Tyler had also climbed onto the bed.

Her head was lying back on Caleb's chest while Pogue thrust into her. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her eyes were all but rolled back in her head. Reid touched her chin and she realized he was sitting by her head. "Open up that beautiful mouth of yours love" he said softly. She knew what he wanted or thought she did. She opened her mouth hesitantly and he slid himself into her mouth. "Just suck hon, I'll do the rest," he murmured.

She complied but she watched their faces as she did, until Tyler's lips on her nipples and a piece of ice blew her concentration. She gasped her eyes going wide at the sudden coldness. Until she got used to the lazy spirals he was making around her nipples and the sensations it produced.

"God your beautiful" whispered Tyler. "Oh yeah" said the others almost unanimously. They had their heads thrown back a look of pure bliss on their faces. All but Tyler he looked mischievous as he continued his teasing and gentle sucking.

The sensation was rapidly building within her again. This time however they didn't halt its progress. They just continued what they were doing, and they obviously knew the effects they were having on her body. It was rapidly reaching a point of bliss so fierce it hurt. She whimpered and threw back her head as the sensation finally hit home and she climaxed. Light seemed to explode behind her eyes and for a second all she saw was spots.

Her eyes literally rolled back in her head and she thought for sure she would faint. She gave a short scream and they came at the same time. Spraying her with a wet sticky liquid that seemed to mingle with her sweat. She was breathing hard like she had just ran a sprint and she was trying to catch her breath. The two boys inside her pulled out. Then they wiped themselves off.

They stood there for a second watching her lying on top of her comforter trying to catch her breath. She was sweat covered and glistening with moisture everywhere. She was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. They sat on the bed and watched her for a few seconds. Tyler absently ate the ice cube he was holding. "Are you up for some more?' asked Caleb. He was grinning at her wickedly "more?" she said in a voice that ended with a squeak.

"I guess," she said softly. "Good girl knew you had the stamina," said Caleb. "We should take turns," said Tyler."Yeah that sounds like a good idea, but Pogue's last," said Reid "technically I would have been the first," said Pogue. "Very funny" said Caleb Morgana was blushing fiercely at their comments. They were arguing half-heartedly until they noticed Tyler had moved closer to her. He was holding another ice cube. This time he was having her suck on it. "Thanks" she murmured and he smiled at her ate another cube himself then bent down and kissed her again.

This time he didn't restrain her hands and she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down. The others just watched as she kissed Tyler. She seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. Her hands were exploring everything with in reach. She was half sitting up to reach him and he pushed her back down. Then he leaned into her while he kept the contact between their lips. He used his power to take the last of his clothing off, which was only a tank top. His lips slowly slid from her mouth and down her neck.

He positioned himself between her legs and grabbed her buttocks and pulled her swiftly forward. He slid right into her and proceeded to begin rocking his hips forward. She whimpered and clawed the sheets. When she found him just out of reach, to her frustration.

He chuckled at her frustration and moved harder. Soon she was making squeaking noises in response. She closed her eyes in pleasure. "Open your eyes, I want you to see who's making you feel this way," he said. His tone was more commanding than she was used to hearing from him. So she opened her eyes and looked into his. "Say my name Morgana" he whispered. Then thrust into her harder. "Tyler!" she gasped his name out. "What was that?" he teased. And did it again her eyes went wide when he did it "Tyler" she said in the same tone. This time she didn't close her eyes. He smiled at the wide-eyed look on her face. She looked so good like that, and he put that look there. The thought made him smile

He threw his head back when he finally climaxed and Morgana watched his face. Etching the details into her mind for future use. He pulled out slowly and kissed her lips gently before pulling away. He was grinning at her the whole time. They watched her try to catch her breath. She still couldn't believe this was happening. Caleb and Reid were a lot closer than they had been earlier. Caleb nodded to the younger boy; he could see no reason not to let him go first.

Reid smiled at him and proceeded to crawl up her like some giant cat. He started kissing her when he reached her legs and placed tiny kisses all the way up to her breasts. He closed his mouth on one nipple and gently bit down. She moaned in response so he did it again. His fingers slid lower as he played with her chest. He slid one finger into her and slid it around. Until seemingly satisfied by what he felt he pulled the finger out. He sucked the digit clean before he slid into her gently.

At first he didn't move. Just lay on top of her. Putting his full weight on her but remaining inside her. She wondered why he wasn't moving when he just stayed like that. "Easy babe, have some patience, I just want you to be ready," he said softly. She was ready she wanted to scream and shifted again. Reid was a lot heavier than he looked. She looked him right in the eye, with an expression that plainly said get on with it. He chuckled "impatient little thing aren't we, all right if you insist" he said and began to move.

When he did so she realized why he had been so gentle. He didn't want her to be sore later. His movements were maddeningly slow. Almost like he was trying to torture her. She groaned at the teasing. He chuckled and whispered "patience sweet" again. "Well get there don't worry," he said softly. Then he kissed her on the lips. Right before he pushed ever so slightly harder. It was as though he were trying to slow her climb to that summit as much as possible. It was the most frustrating pleasure she had ever experienced.


	9. Chapter 9

Shading 9

Oh god this was maddening. She felt like she was being teased but didn't want him to stop. He seemed to really know what he was doing when it came to his hips. Perhaps the playboy image really was earned after all. He certainly had the experience. Of course she wasn't experienced at all so she really had nothing to compare it to. She doubted she would ever have an experience quite like this one ever again.

Her inner musings were temporarily interrupted when he changed angles and hit something she had only read about.

She responded by clawing holes in her sheets. Once again finding her arms unable to move. She was wondering if these boys had a secret bondage fetish. They definitely enjoyed holding her down. She wanted to cry it felt so good. She tried again to move her arms and let out a small growl in frustration. "Easy there kitten no need to growl when Reid will make you purr" he said into her ear.

She had no doubt he could probably get her to do just that if he wanted. All she could do right now was to moan or gasp in response she wasn't sure if that frustrated her more or excited her.

He was putting much stronger motion behind the thrusts now and she would have slid on the bed had he not been holding her. She wanted to hold onto him. She was thinking when he closed his mouth on hers. His tongue slipped in between her teeth and played with hers. It tickled and she had to resist the urge to giggle. He stopped after a few seconds but kept his lips locked to hers for a second longer.

Then he lifted her up some so she was straddling his hips. She reached for his shoulders thinking he would let her hang on. No such luck, instead her arms were behind her, somehow locked together at the wrist. "Easy love I won't drop you, just trust me, ok" said Reid. All she could do is nod yes because she was too breathless to speak.

Then he began that same rocking motion. Only this time she was on his lap and essentially riding him he reached around behind her a grasped her wrists. Using them to help hold her steady on his lap. She was squeaking and gasping and had her head thrown back. There was a look of pure rapture on her face. She had her eyes closed and a small smile was plastered on her lips.

"Open your eyes beautiful" he whispered. She opened them and stared at him. They were floating semi level with the canopy of her bed. She almost panicked for a second. An old fear of heights momentarily brought to the surface.

She found her arms were free so she grabbed a hold on his shoulders. "Easy baby I won't drop you, you're safe" he said softly. She was clinging to him like she was afraid. He lowered them slowly back to the bed and finished there what he intended to do in the air.

He finished with a grunt and a final thrust. Then he laid down next to her to catch his breath. He was breathing hard and so was she. "Sorry if I scared you love, didn't know you had a problem with heights," said Reid after he caught his breath. "That's, that's ok" she gasped back. Caleb was kneeling on the edge of the bed now. He was just watching them. Intending to give her time to recover from Reid. He didn't want her all worn out just yet. Pogue caught his eye and Caleb nodded his understanding. Yea I'll leave you some old buddy don't worry. Thought Caleb. He watched Reid lean over and kiss her gently on the cheek before he got up off of the bed.

Caleb laid down in the spot Reid had been occupying. He just lay there and waited for her to be ready. He was leaning on one arm on his side looking at her. She was flushed and covered with sweat. She still looked beautiful to him, even if she did smell like all of them now. He reached out his hand and rested it on her stomach. "Are you ok?' he asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Oh yeah couldn't be better" she said softly. "We could let you rest if you like," he said with an amused grin. He leaned closer to her so they were face to face "or we could finish this another time" said Caleb.

Yeah right thought Morgana, it just wouldn't be the same. Something in her was offended by his attitude. Like he was implying that they were too much for her to handle. As if, she hadn't already done that. She wasn't going to give him that kind of satisfaction. Besides it wasn't fair if she stopped, Pogue would never get a turn.

She grabbed Caleb's hair and bent him towards her in a kiss. She would have tried to do the thing with her tongue like Reid had done with his kiss. She didn't know how though and she didn't want to embarrass herself by doing it all wrong. It was bad enough that Pogue announced she had been a virgin to the rest of them.

So instead she just kissed him. Caleb smiled at her after she pulled away. "Should I take that as a no to the rest break?" he teased. She giggled and kissed him again. This time he responded though and he knew how to use his tongue. Briefly she wondered if they had a class for that, just for boys. Must be entitled how to kiss a girl senseless 101. He was leaning on her completely now. His lips were locked on hers. As His hand, the one that had been resting on her stomach. Began to travel slowly upward as the kiss deepened, till he was cupping one of her breasts. He broke the kiss and leaned down closing his mouth on one nipple. The he used his tongue and teeth to tease her again. Oh gods these boys were colossal teases.

He was exciting her so much that she started to reach up to stop him. The last thing she wanted was to have an orgasm that quickly, that would be embarrassing. She started to raise her hands and found out that Caleb had the same maddening fetish for restraining her. She tried again anyways and found out just how strong he was when she ceased to be able to move at all.

She growled in frustration and he chuckled at her in response "tease" she hissed through her teeth. He laughed again "don't worry I intend to please" he said then he kissed her again before resuming his torturous teasing of her nipples just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore he stopped.

He let go of her nipples and moved slowly downward. Kissing her breasts then her ribs and her stomach. He was following the outline of her body with his mouth. Leaving tiny kisses and love bites as he went. He reached the juncture between her thighs and kissed above it.

He inhaled her sweet scent and then lowered his head to taste. She was wet very wet. He lapped at those juices. Slowly cleaning them from her parts. He felt her stiffen when he touched certain swollen parts as he did so. Even though he was thoroughly enjoying her flavor. He didn't want just that, he kisses the nub one last time before going upward. She was more than ready for him and he was losing patience with the pace he had tried to set.

He grabbed a hold of her hips a slid up between her legs. Positioning himself just right in front of her entrance "are you ready?" he asked in the same teasing tone from earlier. "Yes" she started to say before he thrust into her. She squeaked when the force of his entrance actually slid her on the mattress.

He grabbed a hold of her and began to simply pound into her. He wasn't giving her anytime to adjust to a rhythm at all. In fact he really didn't have one. As though he knew what she had been doing and deliberately wanted to thwart her. He started pounding harder and she gasped arching her back as she did so. He hit the spot Reid had and it sent her spiraling out of control.

All she could do is lie there and enjoy it as Caleb literally rocked her bed. He kept up the pace for some time. The guy's stamina was incredible. She didn't think she could take much more. Were they trying to kill her with sex, because they were close to succeeding?

Caleb finally released her hands right before he came and he stayed inside her until she joined him.

He was lying partially on top of her still. She was breathing heavily. Or at least more so than he was. He didn't seem winded at all, a fact she found somewhat annoying. Maybe I should take up swimming she thought, if this is the kind of stamina you get from it. She glared at him angrily when he chuckled at her. She play smacked him weakly. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he teased. "No, why did it?' she teased back. "Not in the slightest" he said and kissed her again. He stood up slowly and went to use her restroom.

Pogue flopped down on the bed next to her. Then scooted closer to her. He enfolded her in his arms in a hug. "Are you all right?" said Pogue."Yeah but I was worried he was going to break my bed for a second" she said with a giggle "I heard that" said Caleb from the bathroom. She burst out giggling at his response. She was laughing until Pogue closed his mouth on hers. "Now, how about we get reacquainted shall we?" he said with a grin. She giggled again and he took that for a yes.

Capturing her lips a second time then making a trail of them down her chin and neck. He nibbled on her neck like he was about to play vampire on her for a second. Instead of full on biting he left only small love bites and a few hickeys. She was sure the others had left their marks on her as well. She was going to look like she got in a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lost tomorrow.

He kept going with the biting and kept going lower he stopped right before her breasts and went back up on the otherside.he was arousing her but slowly. She reached up and found to her pleasure that she could actually touch him. So she did feeling and exploring with her hands. His skin was soft yet tough, a wonderful mix of yielding and unyielding. She stroked her hands down his rib cage and he sucked in for just a second. He stifled a giggle when he did so.

"Ooh ticklish I'll have to remember that" she said "yeah that too, but I've had those broken recently" he admitted. "Ooh poor baby, I'm sorry," she said "its all right you were gentle, really its fine" he said and continued to kiss her. He ignored her feeble protests and grabbed both her hands in his when she started to reach for his rib area again. He held her down and got a bit more forceful with her than he intended.

When he pushed her back down on the mattress she bounced back up and bit her lip in the process. He kissed the red mark and apologized. Then he continued in the same vein. Flipping her over physically and then pulled her into an all fours position. He had already tasted the front he wanted to try the back now. Besides she would probably be sore by now down there.

She started to protest and move forward. He used to hold her in position and grabbed a hold of a huge chunk of her hair. Positioned himself "this may hurt a little, don't worry I'll take it slow and easy ok" he said. Then he pushed into her gently. Until he felt her tense up and he stopped. Waiting for her body to be ready fro him. When it finally relaxed he proceeded. Pushed in a little more until she tensed again.

He was halfway there, but he wanted all the way. He knew she could handle it, she handles Caleb's and he was a little wider than Pogue was. She relaxed again and he slid the rest of the way in. he held it there while she spasmed around him. When she stopped the spasms he began to move. Slowly at first then he began to move faster. She squeaked in protest and tried to pull away. "Easy baby just relax, I won't hurt you," he said

She got used to the sensation and the pain part subsided. When he sensed she was starting to really enjoy it now. He moved faster, grabbing her hair and using it like reins as he slammed into her. She was back to the animal noises again and starting to feel that familiar build up again. He kept going without pausing once. She held onto the sheets as he slammed into her harder and harder.

He was bending her head back with the force of the grip on her hair. She could see herself in the reflection from her dresser mirror. She looked like someone out of a porn movie. All sweat covered and panting. He slammed into her harder and she almost lost her balance. Or rather she did but she didn't fall. With one more grunting slam he was done.

He pulled out slowly and released his grip on her hair. She collapsed forward in a heap. She was Gasping for breath and thoroughly worn out. Pogue collapsed beside her on the bed. She lay there and eventually fell asleep. The boys climbed back onto the bed and joined her. Curling up close to her and drifting off to sleep themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

Shading 10

The first thing Morgana noticed was the cold on one part of her body. The second was the overwhelming need to pee. She shifted her arm or tried to. She found it pined under a heavy weight. She groggily lifted her head. She found her body being used as a pillow for four male bodies. Sheets were wrapped around half of her and some of them. She thought last night had been a really good dream. Apparently it was real, very real.

She tried to pull one of her arms out from under what looked like Caleb. One of the boys was using her chest as a pillow. The other had actually stolen her pillow. While two of others were using her legs as pillows. The quilt she had at the foot of her bed was wrapped around the two lower boys, which left her stomach bare. She shifted again trying to pull her arm out again. It was asleep and she desperately had to pee.

She put her other hand on his shoulder and pushed. He didn't budge. She got frustrated and growled, putting her full strength into the push. He moved just enough to remove her arm. It was still asleep but at least it was free now. She tried to sit up and Pogue shifted and hugged her side.

She shifted again and pushed Pogue off of her this time. Then tried to extricate herself from both Tyler and Reid. Both of which had grips on her legs. She pulled one leg out but couldn't get Reid to budge. She pushed on him and wiggled her leg free. She got it half out and tried to get out of bed. Then promptly fell when her ankle got tangled in the sheets. She fell to the ground with a thud.

She swore softly because she hurt her ankle. "You could have just waked us," said Pogue. He was still lying sideways but now he was staring at her. She grinned up at him sheepishly. "You all looked so peaceful I didn't want to," said Morgana. He chuckled at her. She was rubbing her ankle. "Are you all right?" said Pogue. "Yeah just hurt it when I fell" said Morgana.

She climbed to her feet and winched. Her ankle hurt a lot, but she still had to pee. She hobbled to the bathroom and used it. When she came out Pogue was up. He was looking for his clothes. She hobbled towards the bed. She was sore on top of her ankle hurting and she just wanted to lie down.

He moved up behind her and put his arm around her waist. "Here let me," he said and half carried her to the bed. She sat down on the edge of it and he kneeled down to look at her ankle.

He took it in his hand and tilted it. She hissed in pain, the movement hurt. "You sprained it," said Pogue. The bed moved behind her and Caleb looked over her shoulder. "How did she do that?" said Tyler he was laying on his stomach staring at her. Reid muttered something no one could understand, mostly because his face was in the mattress. "Well?' asked Caleb. She looked embarrassed "I fell out of bed" she said. Reid laughed into the mattress before putting his head up. "You could have asked us to move," said Caleb. She glared at him and he grinned at her

She felt thoroughly stupid for not doing just that. "You guys looked so comfortable, I didn't want to," said Morgana. Reid muttered something else into the mattress and Caleb pushed him off of it. Reid landed on the floor with a string of swear words and a loud thud.. He struggled out of the sheet he had brought with him when he fell. "That was fucked man," said Reid.

He finally managed to untangle himself. "Sorry, but we couldn't understand you" said Caleb. He was trying to look innocent "I said, she still should have instead of hurting herself" said Reid. He picked the sheet up off the floor and walked around to the side of the bed she was sitting on.

"You ok?" he asked for once showing some uncharacteristic concern."Yeah I'm fine unless you count embarrassment" said Morgana."Nope doesn't count" said Reid. "Can we get you anything?' asked Tyler. "My clothes would be nice," said Morgana "you should take a shower first" said Caleb. "Not very easy to do on one foot, but I'll settle for a bath" said Morgana.

She was starting to get just a little uncomfortable with the amount of naked male bodies near her."Ok I'll get it," said Pogue. He headed for her bathroom. Intent on running her a bath. She heard the water running a second later. "Do you want bubbles?' yelled Pogue from the bathroom. "ah, yeah sure" she said. Suddenly feeling very weirded out. She wasn't used to anyone helping her. She was too used to being alone and being self-reliant.

Caleb was grinning at her as if he could read her unease. She smiled at him nervously in response. "You have no need to be nervous you know, we know each other a lot better now, don't you think?' he teased. Morgana blushed bright red, remembering last night very vividly. She would never be able to forget it in fact.

"Yeah I guess we do," she answered. Pogue came out of the restroom "ready?" he asked. "Yeah sure, I guess," said Morgana. "Good" said Caleb before he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

She squeaked in protest and surprise she wasn't expecting them to carry her to the tub. Caleb gently set her in the large tub. "Would you like us to scrub you too?" he said She blushed again "ah no I got it thanks" said Morgana "bummer" said Pogue. "Enjoy," said Caleb and he kissed her and stood up. They walked out of the bathroom leaving her to herself. She leaned back in the warm water. He had gotten the temperature perfect. To her surprise.

Tyler went through her drawers and pulled out some lounge pants and another tank top. He set them on the bed before he followed the others into the living room area. Someone had closed the blinds and the boys were all back into underwear. Tyler found his hanging off the end of a sword rack and pulled them on. Then he headed for the kitchen.

Reid couldn't cook worth a damn and Caleb was just as bad. Pogue could follow a recipe, most of the time. Tyler was the only one who actually enjoyed cooking. He opened up her fridge and pulled out some bacon and eggs. He rummaged through her crisper drawers and found some chives and some mushrooms. He looked in another cabinet and pulled out some olives and set the can on the counter. "What cha doing?" said Reid "making breakfast" said Tyler

"Ooh baby boy's gone all domesticated on us" said Reid "hey its better than burnt pop tarts" Tyler teased back Reid flipped him off. "Sorry you're not my type," said Tyler. He opened the fridge again and pulled out a cube of butter.

Then he found some potatoes in a veggie rack. He washed those and set them on the counter "hey do you want some help?" said Caleb "sure can you peel the potatoes, I need to chop these mushrooms." Said Tyler "so what are you making?" asked Pogue he was leaning on the counter now.

"Omelets, hash browns and bacon" said Tyler. "Oh yum" said Reid. "Thought you hated my cooking?" said Tyler "never said that, just making fun of the fact you can" said Reid "hey I'll have you know there are plenty of male chefs" said Tyler "who are gay" said Reid. Tyler sprayed him with the water sprayer attached to her sink. "Hey man that's not cool," said Reid. The others were laughing at them both " neither is calling your best friend gay for knowing how to cook" said Tyler "all right you two break it up" said Caleb.

He took the sprayer out of Tyler's hands. "I'm sure she won't appreciate wet floors," said Pogue. Reid snorted, "man you guys are whipped" said Reid "yeah and like your not" said Pogue. Reid opened his mouth to protest. "Can someone get me a towel please" yelled Morgana from the bathroom "yeah hold on?" yelled back Reid before he could stop himself. "See what I mean" said Pogue as Reid walked towards the hall towel closet. He flipped Pogue off as he walked away.

He opened a cupboard and pulled out a huge bath sheet and walked towards the bathroom. He poked his head in the door. "Here you go hon," said Reid. Morgana was trying to get out of the tub. "Here let me help you," said Reid. She was wobbly and he was afraid she would fall again. He wrapped an arm around her bare wet waist and lifted her out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around her reluctantly. She hobbled out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

She had insisted on trying to walk. Reid wanted to just carry her. She was moving so slowly he just gave up and swung her into his arms. "Reid what are you doing?" she protested. He set her down on the bed. "Helping you, now hold still" he said he grabbed the tank top and slid it over her head. He was loath to cover such a beautiful view but she would be more comfortable dressed. She slid her arms in and he pulled it down. He wasn't used to dressing a woman, he was more used to undressing them.

He grabbed a pair of pink lace underwear. He held them up and laughed."Whats so funny?" said Morgana "ah nothing just a private joke" said Reid. "Oh about my underwear?' she said confusedly. "No just underwear in general" said Reid. He held the garment so she could slide her legs in. she pulled it up to her knees but couldn't go any farther in a seated position.

She tried to stand up again. "Hold on, stubborn aren't we?" said Reid. He lifted her up and used to hold her there while he pulled up her panties.

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders when she felt her feet leave the floor. "Ah Reid" said Morgana. He chuckled and set her down. Then grabbed her lounge pants. Holding them out so she could slip her legs into those.


	11. Chapter 11

Shading 11

Morgana didn't know what to think. Here was Reid Garwin helping her get dressed. A boy who had never even looked her way before the last two days. Hell no boys had ever really noticed her before. She usually didn't care about that either. Until last night she wasn't sure she was missing out on all that much. I mean high school was almost like a soap opera in the drama department. Something Morgana gladly avoided at all costs but would she be able to avoid it now.

Would they tell everyone about there wild night and ruin her reputation. Then there was Sarah and Kate how would they react to the information. Would they attack her like kira had done to another girl who had been with her Aaron?

Were Kate and Pogue still even together? If so would he feel guilty about last night? Would Caleb, when it came to Sarah or were they over? Morgana's mind was spinning in confusion. Now she realized why she avoided all this, it was way too nerve racking.

Reid helped slide the pants up over her hips and held on to her for a moment. She was acting dazed and confused. He hoped she wasn't regretting last night. He didn't want her to feel used. He knew she was unused to this kind of attention.

Maybe that was the reason for the sudden onslaught of shyness. He just kept his arms around her in a hug. "Reid, are you planning on letting go?" she asked at last. He put his head on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. "Only if your ok" he said softly.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" said Morgana. "I don't know your acting different, your not mad at us are you?" he said. Morgana was shocked mad at them hell no, in a state of shock maybe, but not mad.

"No of course not why would I be?" said Morgana. He was confusing her further and she wished he would just spit what ever he was thinking out already. "I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy, I don't want you to regret last night at all," said Reid. He was looking in her eyes searching her face for any hint at what she was feeling.

He sometimes wished he had Tyler's level of empathy; the boy seemed to know exactly what to say at times. Where Reid only felt lost when it came to emotions. The others always accused him of having no tact but it wasn't that. It was that when it came to feelings he was essentially clueless.

"I don't I just" said Morgana he thought about it for a second, what would bother him if he was in her shoes? Then it hit him like a right hook. "Your worried that if anyone finds out you'll end up with a rep?" said Reid. She looked away from him, she felt bad about hurting his feelings but that was how she felt.

He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him again. "None of us will tell, as far as they are concerned we studied all night," he said. "Thank you I don't really want to hurt your feelings" said Morgana "shush, I understand and it doesn't offend me, it's ok all right" he said. She nodded in understanding, who knew someone everyone called a jerk behind his back was such a nice guy.

"Now come on, Tyler's making breakfast and I don't know about you but I'm starving" he said. She started to hobble towards the door and he remembered her ankle."Oh geez girl will you stop being so pig headed" said Reid. He closed the space she had hobbled in two strides and picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder like she was luggage and started down the hallway. "Reid put me down!" said Morgana he laughed when she struggled to get out of his grip. "Reid this isn't funny put me down!" she protested. He ignored her protests. He didn't want her walking on that ankle and she was being way too stubborn for her own good.

He walked into the living room a protesting Morgana slug over his shoulder. "Reid!" she yelled. She was kicking her legs, which threatened to knock him off balance. So he smacked her bottom playfully. She yelped obviously feeling it through the thin fabric. The other boys were laughing at her antics "Reid be nice" said Caleb "stop kicking, I'll put you down in a second" Reid said.

Reid walked towards the couch and pulled her off of his shoulder. Flopping her down on the couch as gently as he could. "There you go now stay, I'll get you a plate of food," said Reid. "I am not helpless Garwin," she growled.

"No your not but you are very stubborn" he answered. She threw one of her couch pillows at him. He caught it and threw it back at her. He hit her in the face. "Reid!" said Caleb protesting his actions no doubt. "What she threw it first" he said in defense. "That's not what I was about to say," said Caleb. Reid opened the fridge and pulled out a soda, popped the top.

"Hey I didn't want her to hurt herself ok," said Reid when Caleb continued to glare at him. Caleb relented in the hard stare department, satisfied by his answer. Tyler was grinning as he stirred the hashbrowns."I hope you like omelets?" said Tyler. He looked over at Morgana "yes I do thanks" said Morgan "my pleasure" Tyler said.

The others were grinning at him. Reid made a kissing sound; Tyler knew what he was implying but ignored him. "I'll get you yours first ok" Tyler said. He smacked Reid with the spatula when he tried to steal a piece of the done bacon.

"Ouch hey that things got hot grease on it" Reid protested "wimp" said Tyler. "Pussy" said Reid "am what I eat" said Tyler with a grin and he popped a piece of bacon in his mouth with a grin. Reid flipped him off.

Morgana was sitting on her couch while the boy's occupied her kitchen. The whole thing felt bizarrely surreal. They were teasing each other in the kitchen and ignoring her. She realized she was thirsty and the buckets were of ice with sodas were on the other side of the room. She glanced furtively in their direction and slid her legs off the couch. Looked at them again. Still teasing and laughing at each other, good maybe they wouldn't notice. She hopped to her feet and hopped on one foot to the soda bucket.

She was about to put her hand in the half melted ice water that used to be cubes last night. When the bucket moved. Say what? Morgana glanced up at the boys to find them all staring at her. Their arms crossed over their chests, all wearing identical expressions of annoyance.

She grinned sheepishly absurdly feeling like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar. "What are you doing?" said Pogue."Ah, getting a soda" she answered. In her most innocent tone. "You aren't supposed to be even up," said Caleb. "Sorry" she said guiltily. The soda bucket slid back to its original position. She reached in a quickly grabbed one before they moved it again.

Then started to hop back. They rolled their eyes "can you be any more stubborn?" said Pogue. "See what I mean" said Reid. "Yes we do," said Caleb. Tyler just chuckled and flipped the eggs."Shall we?" said Pogue. "Yeah why not" said Caleb. Their eyes went black and Morgana's foot left the floor. She gasped in surprise as they levitated her over to the couch and set her on it "now stay!" they all ordered her. "Ok, ok, geez, sorry" said Morgana

Tyler dished up her plate "here this should keep her busy for a few minutes at least" he said. Reid picked up the plate grabbed a fork out of her dish rack and walked the plate over to her. "Here silly, eat something," he said

She took the plate from his hands and began eating it. He shook his head; she was so stubborn and cute. He patted her head and picked up her soda opened it for her and set it on the table next to her. "Now behave" he said and walked back towards the kitchen. He wanted to get his food before Pogue got his or he wouldn't get any.

Morgana ate her food quietly. It was quite good she was surprised that any of them knew how to cook. Let alone this well. "Well how is it?" said Tyler. He was about to take a bite of his own. "Delicious" she murmured through a mouthful of food.

"Glad you like it" said Tyler. He was smiling broadly, she called his cooking delicious. Tyler one the rest of you losers nothing, he mentally tallied his score in the kudo department

Caleb and Pogue just shook their heads and continued to stuff their faces. Reid was too busy eating to comment, but he did glare at Tyler. Pogue put his fork down "any more?" he asked."Geez Pogue trying to gain a few pounds there?" said Reid. "Nope replace burned ones," said Pogue."So any more?" Pogue asked "nope" said Tyler "darn" said Pogue. He put his plate in the sink and rinsed it off. "So what are we doing today?" Pogue asked. "Well it is Saturday," said Caleb. After he swallowed what he was chewing. He washed it down with a sip of soda.

"We could go somewhere," said Tyler."Yeah but Reid still has all that work to do" said Pogue. "Hey!" said Reid "well you do" said Morgana "your not helping" murmured Reid. Morgana laughed at him. "Well then we could help him finish it all and then go somewhere," said Tyler. "Yeah that would give Morgana's ankle time to heal," said Caleb.

"Speaking of which" said Pogue. He grabbed one of her dishtowels and piled some ice that wasn't melted into it. He then wrapped it up and walked over to her. He set it on her ankle "that should keep it from swelling" said Pogue. Morgana was done eating so he took her plate back to the sink. She was acting awful quiet around them.


	12. Chapter 12

Shading 12

"Morgana are you all right?" asked Pogue. She seemed to snap out of the weird daze she had been in a moment before "yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?" said Morgana "I don't know because your acting weird" said Pogue."I'm always weird," said Morgana. Pogue shrugged ok maybe they all fell into that category.

The others had moved out of the kitchen and were now taking chairs in the living room. Pogue sat down on the couch next to her. "Its all right baby you can tell us," said Pogue. He leaned his head sideways so he could see her face. She was looking down at her lap. "I ah, oh man," said Morgana "she's worried we'll spread it all over the school" said Reid.

He sat down last his eyes on Morgana. "Is that what took you so long?" said Caleb."Yeah we talked," said Reid "baby we would never do that to you" said Pogue. he gently took her face in his hand and tilted her head to look at him. "Is that what's bothering you?" said Pogue "partially" said Morgana "partially?" said Caleb "well I'm not sure where I stand with you guys anymore, I mean you two have girlfriends" said Morgana.

She pointed in the general direction of Caleb and Pogue. "Not for long if they find out about this" said Reid. "Maybe not anymore at all, Kate hasn't been speaking to me for awhile," said Pogue he sounded so sad that Morgana put an arm around his shoulders.

"Sarah's still creeped out about the whole powers thing, I don't know if she'll ever completely accept it," said Caleb. "So you thought you'd make it easier by just moving on?" said Morgana.

"No, no of course not, your not a rebound girl Morgana, you weren't even planned at all" said Caleb. "So now I'm a spur of the moment fuck, gee and they say Garwin has no tact" said Morgana "don't get mad, I don't mean it that way, please Morgana" said Caleb.

Morgana looked at her lap."Im sorry guys, I just, don't want to be a home wrecker, you can understand that can't you?" said Morgana. Tyler moved closer to her "your not a home wrecker Morgana and you were planned, by me at least" said Tyler.

Morgana widened her eyes in shock. Tyler took it as an excuse to keep going "I know you never thought anyone noticed you but I did" said Tyler "every time I would see you sitting by yourself or walking to class alone, I noticed and it broke my heart" said Tyler "aahh" said the guys. Tyler wasn't sure if they were mocking him or not."Oh" said Morgana."I'm sorry if I deceived you but I had to find a way to get close to you because every time I tried it was you who ran away" said Tyler."Ah how sweet baby boy has a crush on her" said Reid

"Morgana I would never do anything to hurt you, I just wanted to be part of your life," said Tyler. "So wait if you planned this, how did you arrange for me to need a tutor?" said Reid. "I hid your homework" answered Tyler "you what!, you are so dead baby boy" said Reid. He rose off his chair like he wanted to hit him. "I'll show you where the stuff is" said Tyler "you better because I ain't doing a whole semesters worth of work so you can make it with a girl" said Reid. The others laughed at him.

"Don't worry Reid I wouldn't have done that" said Tyler. He dug into his bag and pulled out his folder that zipped shut. Opened it to the back and pulled out a stack of folded papers. He handed them to Reid who practically snatched them out of his hands. Reid started straightening them out, all the while muttering and glaring at Tyler.

"So you at least know where you stand with me" said Tyler "hey, you mean something to us too, don't misunderstand us, we just need to sort out the whole Kate and Sarah thing" said Pogue. Reid had finished straitening his papers and looked over at her."Hey you know how I am, or at least you should by now, but I do care about you so no its not just a one night thing for me, all right" said Reid "all right and I won't tell anyone if you don't" said Morgana "there is one more thing though, that we need you to keep secret" said Caleb

"What you can do?' said Morgana "exactly, and its very important, it could cost us our lives if it gets out, can we trust you Morgana?" said Caleb "yes of course I wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys" said Morgana. They smiled at her that was sweet.

"So, are we still going to help Reid with his work?" asked Morgana

"Why its all right here" said Reid "let me read it first, I'm supposed to be tutoring you remember?" said Morgana "what's that supposed to mean?" said Reid "it means she doesn't want to be publicly embarrassed" said Pogue. Reid punched him in the arm.

He handed her the papers reluctantly and Morgana began reading them. About halfway through the page she began to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?" said Reid "well for starters Custer's last stand was not about pudding" said Morgana. Caleb started to laugh and so did the others."Oh god I'm so glad he stole these papers before you turned them in, they would have earned you an failing grade in that class for sure" said Morgana.

That sobered the group "you really are a natural blond aren't you?" said Pogue. "Watch it meat head," said Reid. "Bring it on," said Pogue. He held out his hands like he wanted to fight.

"Not here" said Morgana. Caleb picked up the papers as Morgana read them and set them down."Egawds Reid what the hell were you thinking, when you wrote this stuff?" said Caleb. Pogue picked up a paper and burst out laughing "man that is too funny" said Pogue Reid made a grab for the paper he was holding and Pogue held it out of his reach. Reid briefly thought about punching Pogue.

Tyler was shuffling through some of the stack, "man she's right if I had let you turn these in you'd be off the team with grades as bad as these" said Tyler. Reid looked mad. "Reid its ok, we can fix them before you turn them in at least there written in pencil" said Morgana.

He frowned at her, and then relented when he realized she genuinely wanted to help him. He reluctantly handed her the stack he was holding. "Now first of all, the gold rush had nothing to do with a jewelry sale in Beverly hills, sorry to disappoint your girlfriends on that one" said Morgana. Tyler snickered. "Try writing this instead". Said Morgana and she outlined exactly what he was supposed to have written.

Reid erased what he had written and wrote down what she said. "Maybe we should just get her to do your homework for you" said Pogue. "Yeah and she can do yours too, Mr. I think the capital of California is Hollywood because they have Disneyland" said Reid. Pogue flipped him off "all right you guys enough already" said Morgana "sorry teacher" said Reid.

She glared at him, "what?' he said trying to look innocent. She sighed "nothing never mind, now can we please concentrate here" said Morgana. Tyler kept picking up papers and laughing at the answers. Until Morgana took the stack from his hands and smacked him with it. "Knock it off," said Morgana


	13. Chapter 13

Shading 13

Morgana took the paperwork from Tyler's hands and moved it to her other side. Tyler looked disappointed. She took away his fun; he gave her a pouty face. And Morgana rolled her eyes at him. It took them most of the morning to correct all of Reid's papers. They marked the done ones off of the lists. That the teachers had given him. Fortunately Reid hadn't dated anything so it would look like he had been working his ass off all weekend.

After they marked off the ones Tyler had in his backpack they had him do the remaining assignments he had missed. They helped him with the questions. When he was finally finished they stretched wearily. "Man we need a break," said Reid "yeah please say that's the last assignment," said Pogue.

He yawned and finished off the second bag of chips.

He set the empty bag on the floor next to the other four empty ones that were already there. Tyler looked at the list on the table. "Yeah I think it is, its chapter seven right?" said Tyler. He yawned too and glared at Pogue.

Reid glanced at the other side of his paper. "Yeah its seven why?" said Reid "cause that's the last one" said Caleb. "Seriously?" said Reid "yep" replied Morgana."All right, in that case I'm done," said Reid. He finished writing the last answer and handed it to Morgana. He held his breath hoping there wasn't anything wrong with it. She handed it back without making any corrections.

He wanted to jump for joy but was too exhausted.

He took the paper back and shoved it into his bag along with the other done ones. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes. They all closed their eyes after a little bit. Catching a cat snooze on her chairs.

She joined them being as exhausted as they were. Some few hours later she woke up. The boys were still snoring and Morgana realized the sun had gone down again.

She was just about to get up when Caleb's phone rang. He opened his eyes and fumbled in his pants pockets for his phone. He found it and opened it without looking at the caller id.

He sleepily said" hello" "where are you?" said Sarah on the other end. "I'm tutoring Reid why?" said Caleb. He didn't want her to know about Morgana yet. "Well I just wanted to talk to you about something" said Sarah. Caleb held back a groan. She seemed to want to do a lot of talking lately. Ever since the chase incident she had been doing that a lot lately. It was beginning to get irritating. "We can't discuss it now?" said Caleb. He sounded irritated

The others woke up upon hearing his sharp tone. Sleepily stirring as Caleb launched into a heated discussion over the telephone. "We've discussed this a hundred times Sarah your just going to have to trust me" said Caleb "well then what is the point then Sarah, you tell me?' said Caleb. He sounded frustrated. "No I am not being unreasonable," said Caleb. She hung up on him and he screamed in frustration throwing his phone down on one of the chairs. He ran his finger through his hair."Damn it" said Caleb. "You ok man?" asked Pogue "yeah well sort of, eh gawds that woman is pissing me off," said Caleb

Reid laughed he wasn't surprised by Sarah's reaction at all. "Its not funny Reid if she can't deal with this she could expose us all," said Caleb.

"Well if it comes to that we can always erase her memory," said Tyler. Caleb sighed, he didn't like that idea but it was rapidly becoming a possibility. "Not unless we have to Baby boy," said Pogue. He was still holding out hope for Sarah. Mostly because Caleb really did care about her.

Caleb sighed in frustration. "Are you guys all right?" said Morgana

"Yeah just peachy love" said Reid. Morgana frowned at his sarcasm. "Is there anything I can do to help?' said Morgana "not unless you can talk Sarah into accepting our abilities" said Caleb miserably.

Morgana rested her hand on his shoulder. A look of concern on her face. He was just about to say something when his phone rang again. It was Sarah again so he answered it."Hey" he said tentavively."Whose house are you at?" said Sarah. "What do you mean?" said Caleb.

"Your not at your house, I called there first, so where are you?" said Sarah "I'm at a friends" said Caleb. "Which friend, because I know its not Pogue's house either" said Sarah "are you checking up on me now?" he said

"No I just want to know where you are?" said Sarah. Caleb grit his teeth and said "I'm at Morgana's"

Morgana bit her lip in worry, oh shit she's not going to be happy "Morgana who?' said Sarah. She didn't recognize the name. "Morgana Eldritch, and the boys are with me," said Caleb "everyone's over there, why wasn't I invited?' said Sarah. "Cause we need to help Reid with his work so he could get off of academic probation" said Caleb.

"So I could have helped," said Sarah.

"Well I didn't think of that, I'm sorry," said Caleb. "Will I see you at Nicky's later?" said Sarah. "Yeah of course but I was hoping to see you sooner" said Caleb. "Ok, sure we have a lot to talk about," said Sarah. Then she hung up again "great I'm screwed," said Caleb "why what'd she say?" said Pogue. Caleb sighed, "it wasn't what she said but the way she said it" said Caleb. Pogue and Reid grimaced. Tyler frowned not sure exactly what he meant but knew it wasn't good.

"Man your screwed "said Reid "gee thanks" said Caleb "so I take it your taking off?' said Pogue "yeah I got to go talk to her" said Caleb "what are you going to tell her about Morgana" said Tyler "the truth minus a lot of details" said Caleb. Reid laughed at him, and Caleb glared at him but Reid kept laughing.

"Good luck man hope you have better luck than me with Kate" said Pogue."She'll call you back just give her time" said Caleb. He was getting completely dressed as he was talking. He sat down to put his shoes back on. "Well see you guys later" said Caleb

"Good luck," said Morgana. He leaned down an kissed her cheek before heading out the door.

Morgana watched the door close before turning back to her friends. Not quite sure if they could still be considered that anymore. Maybe it could be considered friends with benefits. She frowned at the absurd direction her thoughts were taking. Suppressing the urge to laugh out loud at her predicament.

She walked back over to her friends. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" said Reid. He looked right at Morgana when he said it. Surely he couldn't be serious. He couldn't be that horney could he? Though Morgana "take it easy Reid give the girl time to recover" said Pogue

Reid shrugged and grinned at her suggestively. Morgana shook her head, the guy was really too much. "Well we should probably all get in a shower before we go to Nicky's tonight" said Tyler.

"Yeah we should so what time are we picking you up?" said Reid "picking me up?" said Morgana confusedly. "To go to Nicky's, you didn't think we'd keep you a secret did you?" said Pogue. He seemed to be teasing her but she couldn't tell. "I don't know I'm not really into crowds," said Morgana. "Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time" said Tyler.


	14. Chapter 14

Shading ch 14

"Aw come on it'll be fun," said Reid. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. Morgana wasn't sure what to say. They all seemed like they wanted her there. "What about if Sarah shows up, how do I explain this?" said Morgana. "Just say you were with Tyler the whole night" said Pogue.

"Yeah I'll back your story," said Tyler. He was smiling at her, so she found herself smiling back. Tyler could tell that the idea of going out made her nervous. "Hey it'll be ok, we are all going to be there and you know we won't let anything bad happen," said Tyler he put his arms around her and held her close to him. "Aaahhh!" teased the other two.

Then they watched as Tyler calmly talked her into going.

Tyler seemed to have a somewhat magical ability to just talk people into things. Reid had need of it several times, that's probably why him and Tyler were closer than the others. Pogue and Reid just stood back and watched as Tyler sweet-talked the girl. Pogue slowly gathered his clothes and started dressing.

Tyler still had his arms around Morgana and was talking softly to her, while one of his hands rubbed her back. She laughed at something he said and Tyler followed it up with a kiss. "So I'll pick you up at six," said Tyler. "Yeah I guess" said Morgana "smile love your going to have fun," said Reid. Then he bent down to retrieve one of his socks.

"You guys are leaving?" said Morgana "yeah we got to get back change clothes shower" said Pogue. He picked up his cell phone and looked at it. None of his calls had been returned.

He considered dialing Kate's number again. "Who are you calling?" said Morgana

"My girlfriend Kate, or at least I think she's still my girlfriend" said Pogue "how many times have you called her already?" said Morgana "about twenty I think" said Pogue "geez man no wonder she ain't called you " said Reid "what's that supposed to mean?" said Pogue. "It means you sound desperate," said Reid "I am not.." he started to say

"Pogue, don't call her, wait a while, she'll call you went she gets worried" said Morgana

"Worried about what?" said Pogue "well Caleb did just tell Sarah we were all over at another girls house" said Tyler. Pogue swore "she's gonna think the worst" said Pogue "maybe but she will call you to find out" said Morgana.

"So your saying I should just sit back and let her call me?" said Pogue "yep, and she will just wait" said Morgana

"I am not good at waiting" said Pogue "man this is advice coming from a girl, she knows how they think, listen" said Reid

Pogue bit his lip then put his phone in his pants pocket. Then he put them on. He was having a hard time trying to resist reaching into that pocket and grabbing that phone. He started to reach for it and actually got it clear of his pocket. Before Reid used and pulled it from his hand before he could dial.

"Damn it Reid, give it back" said Pogue. "Trust me man its for your own good" said Reid. Pogue rushed at him to get the phone back and Reid tossed it to Tyler. He caught it deftly just as it rang. Tyler grinned at Pogue and flipped it open like he intended to answer it.

"Don't you dare baby boy" said Pogue snatching the phone from his hand. "Hey" he said into the phone. "Where are you?" asked Kate he glanced at Morgana and figured Sarah had probably already told her "over at Morgana's" said Pogue "Morgana who?" said Kate "Morgana Eldritch, she's Reid's tutor and now Tyler's girl" said Pogue.

"Yes, we all spent the night here," said Pogue. "Well I did I don't know about Tyler and Reid" said Pogue. "No he was on the couch next to me," said Pogue. "No they were in her bedroom and no I'm not asking that," said Pogue

"Yes I'll be there tonight, look you can meet her then ok" said Pogue "yes, I love you bye bye" said Pogue he made a kissing noise into the phone and hung up.

Reid and Tyler were both trying to hold back the laughter. They both had nearly identical grins on their faces. "What?" Pogue said turning to look at them. They burst out laughing nearly doubling over in their mirth. "Man that was just too cute" said Reid "yeah so much for the bad boy biker image" said Tyler between giggles.

"I'll show you how much image it is," said Pogue making like he intended to punch Tyler "hey, stop that," said Morgana. Pogue froze mid motion "what?" he said innocently "besides it was cute" said Morgana he flipped her off

"Already did and just be glad she isn't using embarrassing nick names" said Morgana "yeah I can see it now, poguey wogey" said Reid "or poguey bear" said Morgana. "Or Poguy pie" said Tyler "don't you dare give her any ideas" said Pogue. He was attempting to sound stern but it was difficult in the face of so much laughter."Ah come on we're only teasing, we would never let a friend get dubbed such an embarrassing nickname," said Morgana

She had moved closer to Pogue "hm, I wonder?" said Pogue "wonder what?" she said. He had a mischievous gleam to his eye and Morgana stepped back. He grinned and grabbed her, digging his fingers into her sides. He was rewarded with laughter and struggles."Ha I knew it your ticklish" said Pogue "aah, ok stop, aaagh!" she squealed trying to get away from his fingers "oh really" said Tyler his fingers taking over the tickling. Reid joined in and they ended up on the floor. "Three against one isn't fair," she gasped out between giggles. They were more like wrestling now.

Pogue and Reid eventually broke off their activities when tickling became something else with Tyler. He was engaged in kissing her when someone walked into the room. "Well this is interesting," said a woman's voice. Morgana recognized it and broke the kiss. "Ah Vivian, this isn't what it looks like" said Morgana "don't worry hon I won't say anything if it was, its your private life" said the woman Reid grabbed a couch pillow and covered his front.

"Its ok hon I've seen what you have a hundred times before" said Vivian "I'm Vivian, Morgana's art dealer" said the woman holding out her hand to the boy. Reid shook her hand then went in search of his pants. "Vivian, this is Tyler, Reid and Pogue," said Morgana pointing to the three half dressed boys around her. "Very nice to meet you but I didn't come here to make new friends, I came here for those paintings, now where are they dear" said Vivian.

Morgana followed Vivian into her studio. The boys behind her scrambled for their clothes. Morgana went through the paintings with Vivian like she always did. Except she put aside the ones the boys had freaked over. "Now why don't you want to sell this one?" said Vivian "I just like it and, I've already promised that one to a friend." Said Morgana "your giving it to him?" said Vivian in shock.

"No, he offered to buy it actually" said Morgan Vivian shook her head in exasperation "normally I would pitch a fit because its my job to sell these lovely works of art you do, and because we have a sort of informal contract" said Vivian "but?" said Morgana "I can see your adamant about it and it is your work after all, so who's the lucky owner?" said Vivian

"Ah a Mr. Danvers, its his son actually, he's buying it as a gift" said Morgana "ah how sweet, but didn't he die?" said Vivian. "No I think that was his grandpa," said Morgana

"Honey if you want to give it to your boyfriends you don't have to lie to me" said Vivian. Morgana blushed bright red. "Now then, I'll take these two and this one and I'll see you next week for those," said Vivian. "Do you need any help loading them?" asked Morgana "no of course not dear I brought Pablo" said Vivian. Morgana watched them wrap her artwork and carry it to the van parked in her garage. She wanted to make sure that Vivian only took what was agreed upon.

Pogue and Reid came in while she was watching and said their good byes. Reid was apparently getting a ride back with Pogue so Tyler could have some alone time with Morgana.


	15. Chapter 15

Shading 15

Morgana discarded another outfit on the floor. The boys had already left to go home and change. Caleb and Pogue were dealing with girlfriend problems. Which left Morgana to decide on an outfit without help. She had never been to Nicky's, or anywhere else for that matter. She didn't want to be too dressed up and stick out like a sore thumb. Or be too dressed down if the place turned out to be classy. She briefly considered calling the place and asking what the clientele usually wore.

She sighed and threw the next outfit on the bed. She didn't even know she had that eighties throw back in her closet. Geez when did she last go shopping?

She finally settled on a short denim skirt and a baby doll tee. Throwing on a pair of cute heeled sandals she waited for the boys to show up.

Around eight fifteen Tyler honked his horn outside. Morgana locked up her house and walked down the stairs. Locked the outside door and headed for Tyler's truck. "Sorry were late babe but baby boy couldn't decide what to wear" said Reid Tyler blushed "what about you mister does this match, like I would know?" said Tyler

Morgana laughed out loud, they both stared at her. "you guys sound like me an hour ago" said Morgana. They all dissolved into laughter at that. Tyler drove down the busy street to Nicky's and parked. He had talked Reid into letting him drive his own truck tonight.

Reid protested a little but soon relented. They pulled into a parking lot in front of what looked like a fishing shack on the outside. "Well we're here," said Tyler. Morgana eyed the building. There were lights everywhere and people going in and out in small groups. The place looked very busy. She bit her lip suddenly very unsure that this was such a good idea.

Tyler saw the look on her face and rested his hand on her leg "its going to be all right we're right here with you" said Tyler. Morgana nervously smiled at him and he squeezed her leg in reassurance. Then he climbed out of the truck. Reid had his hand on the handle of the door and noticed she seemed really scared. "Hey, your safe your with us, nothing going to happen ok" said Reid he opened the door and climbed out.

He stood there for a moment waiting for her to climb out of the truck. She did slowly and stepped away from it hesitantly. Reid grinned at her and took her hand in his. Pulling her forward until they reached the front of the vehicle where Tyler was standing.

"You ok?" said Tyler. He was noting that Reid practically had a death grip on her hand. "Yeah, I think so," said Morgana."Just remember we are right here," said Tyler. He slid his arm around her waist. He could feel her trembling under his touch and didn't think it was cause she was cold.

"You look beautiful tonight," said Tyler she smiled at him in response and seemed to relax just a little. Reid opened the door for them. He was smiling at them as they passed. They looked right together and Reid was glad baby boy had found someone. Even if the bastard had to trick him to do it. He had to admit he would have done the same thing if their situations were reversed. Baby boy was learning, perhaps too well.

He followed the couple in and looked around. Tyler and Morgana were paused in the doorway. Reid walked up behind them "come on people, they're over there" said Reid. Then he headed in the direction of two couples. Caleb was talking to a blond girl. Pogue had his arms around a dark skinned girl who looked like she wanted to hit him.

Reid ignored the looks both girls shot him when he sat down. "Hey guys what's up?" said Reid.

Caleb seemed genuinely relieved to see him, which meant it couldn't have gone well with Sarah. "Not much just hanging out" said Caleb. He looked up to see Morgana approaching the table with Tyler. Tyler grabbed an empty chair and offered it to Morgana. She nervously sat down in it and glanced at the other two girls. They were both looking her over in silent appraisal.

Morgana nervously looked at the other two boys. Tyler scooted closer and put his hand over hers. It was an unmistakable possessive gesture meant for the two girls. "Would you like anything to eat?" said Tyler. slightly startled by the question Morgana turned towards him. Only to find his face very close to hers. "Yeah sure whatever your having" said Morgana. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He got up and walked to the counter to order them some food.

Caleb and Pogue were both shocked by his uncharacteristic show of confidence. Morgana watched him go to the counter. That seemed to placate the two girls and they opened up to her. "Hi I'm Kate this is Sarah" said the dark skinned girl sitting to her right. "Morgana" she said taking the girls offered hand. "Ah so you're the mysterious Morgana" said Sarah.

"Yeah I guess but I don't think I really qualify as a mystery," said Morgana "oh you do when all of the guys won't talk about you and spend the night at your house" said Kate. She looked sideways at Pogue who took a nervous sip of his soda. "There really wasn't much to talk about, I was tutoring Reid and the guys came over just to make sure he actually did the work" said Morgana Reid glanced at her then realized what she was implying and said "hey!, that's not right"

"But accurate" said Tyler. He set a basket of fries and other finger foods in front of Morgana. Then sat down next to her, setting his own basket down in front of himself. "Gee thanks," said Reid then he stole a fry from Tyler's plate. Tyler glared at him "get you own" said Tyler "why, you have more than enough" said Reid. Reid reached for another fry and Tyler made as if to slap his hand. Reid grabbed the fry anyways and popped it into his mouth. Grinning at Tyler the whole time.

He tried the maneuver again and Tyler moved the plate, Reid instead put his hand in the ketchup bowl. "Ew yuck!" said Reid he shook the covered hand and ketchup splattered off of it. "Ew yuck Reid knock it off," said Kate. One of the droplets had landed on her shirt and she was futilely trying to wipe it off.

Kate growled in frustration when she realized she was just expanding the stain. "I'm gonna kill you Reid Garwin this is a brand new shirt" said Kate

"Tyler honey can you go get us some ice water?" said Morgana "ice water?" said Tyler in confusion. "For the stain honey" said Morgana "oh ok" said Tyler. He got up and walked to the counter. "Do you have something to change into?" said Morgana "not without going home" said Kate

Morgana looked around the group; the only one wearing more than one layer of clothing was Reid. Morgana was staring at him and it was making Reid nervous for some reason. Tyler came back to the table with the water and another glass. "Here Nicky also gave us some club soda" said Tyler. "Reid strip!" said Morgana "say what?" said Reid "take off your shirt so Kate can wear it" said Morgana "she has a boyfriend for that" said Reid

"Reid you caused the mess now a least you can do is loan her your shirt" said Sarah "besides if Pogue strips his Nicky can kick him out, didn't you see the no shirt no shoes sign?" said Morgana "yeah so strip Garwin" said Kate. "Ok" said Reid reaching for his pants. Pogue smacked his arm "your shirt dumb ass" said Pogue.

"Sorry reflex" said Reid. He pulled off the top shirt and handed it to Kate. She headed for the bathroom to change. Morgana and Sarah followed her. Leaving the boys sitting by themselves "geez how many girls does it take to get one stain out?" said Caleb "I don't know but yours is a blond" said Reid "so are you" said Pogue. "And she does get better grades than you" said Tyler "so what she's a nerd" said Reid "she is not" said Caleb "is so and so are you" said Reid

"I am not a nerd" argued Caleb "oh yeah what's your grade point average?" said Reid "4.0" answered Caleb purely on reflex "see what I mean?" said Reid. "So I get good grades big deal?" said Caleb. "Ok smart ass what's yours," said Pogue "don't know, because I'm not a nerd" said Reid. "Thus the reason you're on academic probation" said Tyler "no baby boy you're the reason I'm on academic probation," said Reid

"Ok you got me there" said Tyler. "Damn strait, so what's your Pogue?" said Reid "3.5, why" said Pogue. "Great your both nerds" said Reid. "We are not," argued Pogue and Caleb "hey at least we care about our future" said Pogue. " This Coming from the guy who wants to drive cars off buildings for a living" said Reid. "At least I won't be a teen dad," said Pogue.

"Hey I use protection," said Reid. "All right that's enough information, didn't need to hear that," said Caleb

"Yeah man way to much info," said Pogue "ah guys we didn't with Morgana" said Tyler. All three of them looked at him then at the bathroom door. "Oh shit!" said Reid "he's right we didn't" said Pogue. "Oh crap what if..?" said Tyler "don't even finish that statement" said Reid

"Yeah but if she is who's the father?" said Pogue "Pogue don't encourage him, she's not now chill here they come" said Caleb. "Hey babe, did you get it out?" said Pogue "yeah thanks to Morgana, she's a lifesaver that's a two hundred dollar blouse" said Kate "you paid two hundred dollars for a blouse?" said Sarah "yeah it was cute don't you think?" said Kate "not that cute" said Sarah "ok whatever, so what were you guys talking about?" said Kate.

"How much of a nerd your boyfriends are" said Reid "we are not nerds" said Caleb "are so big brother" said Reid "why do you think they're nerds?" said Morgana "cause we know our grade point averages" said Pogue. "So, so do I, that doesn't make you a nerd" said Morgana "thank you!" said Caleb

"Ok, I see how it is, so what's yours?" said Reid "my what?" said Morgana "G.P.A." said Reid "oh 4.5 why?" said Morgana "how in the hell did you get a 4.5?" said Sarah "I only have a 3.5" said Sarah. "Lots of hard work" said Morgana "no social life" said Reid "yeah that too" said Morgana "well we're just gonna have to change that" said Tyler "what my social life or my GPA?" said Morgana.

"Your social life silly" said Tyler "well in the mean time can we study with you?" said Sarah. "4.5 that's like an A+ in everything?" said Pogue "yeah why?" said Morgana "damn, what classes do you have?" said Tyler "oh mostly AP why?" said Morgana "shit then your like hecka smart" said Reid "yeah and I don't think hecka is a word outside of the south" said Morgana

"Hey I didn't know you were southern Reid," said Tyler "I am not southern" said Reid. "So that means you're an A+ student in the hardest classes in the school" said Caleb "yeah why?" said Morgana "way to go baby boy ya bagged yourself a genius" said Reid

"See you sounded redneck right there," said Tyler. Reid flipped him off. Morgana started laughing, "I'm hardly a genius," said Morgana Pogue snorted "we'll see if you can get Reid to pass his classes then you're a miracle worker" said Pogue. Reid shifted his aim to Pogue and flipped him off instead. "So can I borrow you chem. notes?" said Caleb "sure" said Morgana.


	16. Chapter 16

Shading 15

"Damn, 4.5 I still can't get over that," said Caleb. Morgana and the girls had gotten up to use the restroom. Leaving them at the table to talk. "Do you have any idea how much work that takes to get that kind of average?" said Caleb "a lot more than I'm putting in for sure" said Pogue "yeah same here," said Tyler.

"Guess that means your not getting valedictorian at graduation" said Reid. Caleb glared at him; he had been working towards that for a while. "I just hope she doesn't swim too" said Pogue "yeah that would suck being beaten by a girl in both your events" said Tyler "watch it baby boy or I might just commit siblingcide" said Caleb "it actually considered fratricide" said Morgana "gee thanks" said Caleb

"Where are the girls?" said Pogue he glanced back at the bathroom door. "Oh there was a line," said Morgana "actually that's good because we need to ask you something" said Caleb. The others kept watching the bathroom while Caleb talked "ah I know this is probably a bit personal but are you on anything?" said Caleb "on any what?" said Morgana "birth control" said Tyler. "Ah no I was a virgin remember" said Morgana

The guys looked at each other then back at her "heads up" said Tyler. Kate had just walked out of the bathroom followed a half second later by Sarah. Morgana looked at Tyler and whispered in his ear "why did you want to know that?" said Morgana "I'll tell you later just don't worry about it" said Tyler. He put his arms around her and held her close. "Ah they look so cute," said Kate.

Tyler blushed bright red and started to shift. "No moving I'm comfortable," said Morgana "I'm not," said Tyler "who cares the girl is what matters" said Sarah "screw you," said Tyler. Sarah laughed and leaned into Caleb. He kissed her forehead "do you mind if we go play some foosball?" said Caleb "no sure go ahead" said Sarah giving him a kiss before he got up. Pogue excused himself too and followed Caleb to the foostable.

As they played they talked "man do you really think she could be?" said Pogue "don't worry about it until she says something" said Caleb "yeah but what are we going to do if she is?" said Pogue. Caleb sighed, "I don't know" said Caleb. "Kate will flip if it's mine," said Pogue softly. "But you want it anyways?" said Caleb. Pogue made the shot he was trying for and said, "yeah, I know its wrong but I do" said Pogue "if its really that bad with Kate why don't you move on?" said Caleb

"I don't know I guess I just don't want to put out the effort of finding someone else," said Pogue "how do you know she isn't?" said Caleb. Pogue looked back at the table. They had said something to make Morgana laugh and she had her head thrown back. Pogue smiled at the sight.

"You know baby boy really likes her," said Caleb. He was watching Pogue's face "yeah I know I just, I don't know when I did Kate this morning I was comparing" said Pogue "that's not a good sign" said Caleb "you have a good thing with Sarah but I don't know maybe I just want something more?" said Pogue

"We're not all that great, she keeps worrying about me, worried I'll end up like my dad" said Caleb "and?" said Pogue "its effecting our relationship, she doesn't think I notice but I sometimes catch her looking for wrinkles or gray hairs" said Caleb.

"Has she found any?" said Pogue "I hope not" said Caleb. "Is that why you haven't told Kate?" said Caleb "yeah that and we aren't exactly stable right now" said Pogue "maybe she senses something isn't right" said Caleb "I don't know maybe I should just go back to being single for awhile" said Pogue

"Man Kate loves you give her another chance" said Caleb "yeah she loves me too much I think, she wants someone safe Caleb, I can't be that" said Pogue "safe how?" said Caleb "safe as in going to wear a suit and tie for a living" said Pogue "yeah that's definitely not you" said Caleb. Pogue lost the game and said "best two out of three?"

He watched as Reid and Tyler headed for the pool tables. They left Morgana at the table with the two girls. "I sure hope she's good at keeping secrets" said Pogue "she is, we know she is" said Caleb "Pogue stop staring at her that will get you in trouble" said Caleb "I can't help it she's just so different than Kate is" said Pogue.

"Man maybe you should start looking cause she just caught you staring at Morgana," said Caleb "shit!" said Pogue he looked at the foostable. "Is she still glaring at me?" said Pogue "yep, your screwed" said Caleb "gee thanks bro" said Pogue "hey you did it to yourself, but don't worry we won't let her kill you" said Caleb

Sarah was telling Morgana all about Aaron Abbots attempts to hit on her at lunch earlier in the day. "Does he want to get his ass kicked?" said Morgana "I don't know maybe he does," said Kate she was staring at Pogue angrily. "What did he do now?" said Sarah in a totally exasperated tone. Morgana looked at what Kate was looking at, it turned out to be Pogue.

"He keeps staring at her," said Kate "staring at who?" said Sarah. Morgana was looking around the room for the offending girl. "You" said Kate looking right at Morgana "me?" said Morgana "yeah you, what happened between you two?" said Kate "nothing all we did was study all night and talk" said Morgana.

She was trying to remember if she did anything other than sleep with him that could be leading him on. "Then why does he keep looking at you like that" said Kate "like what Kate all he's doing is glancing this way" said Sarah "maybe he's looking behind us?" said Morgana turning around to look at the bar behind her.

There were four scantily clad women sitting at the bar. Kate looked where Morgana looked "see that's probably what he's looking at" said Sarah. she rolled her eyes and glanced at Pogue who was trying to avoid looking at Kate. "Men!" said Kate in exasperation. "No wonder their staring look at the way those sluts are dressed," said Kate.

Morgana looked over at Tyler and Reid and caught them both looking at the women at the bar. "See even mines staring at them," said Morgana. She pointed in the direction of Tyler and Reid. Kate followed her point and frowned at the two boys. Reid shrugged while Tyler looked embarrassed.

"I think half the bar is," said Sarah. She frowned at Caleb who was staring at them as well. He looked away quickly. "Man I think Morgana just saved your ass" said Caleb. "What do you mean?" said Pogue "there are four hotties at the bar behind them, she probably told her you were staring at them" said Caleb "hotties, where?" said Pogue and he put his head up to look.

Kate turned back to see him do it and glared daggers at him. He had the good sense to look embarrassed. Then went back to the game "oh man that was close," said Pogue. "Yeah well I doubt Kate will fall for it twice so stop staring at her, besides I think Tyler noticed" said Caleb. Pogue looked over at Tyler. Tyler had his jaw clenched and was about to shoot a pool ball. The look on his face plainly showed he was pissed.

"Shit now what" said Pogue "I don't know but you might want to let Tyler know you don't have designs on his girl" said Caleb "you don't do you?" said Caleb "no, no of course not" said Pogue. He sounded less than convincing to Caleb "Pogue don't even think about it" said Caleb. Pogue looked sadly at the table in front of him "what if I can't help it" said Pogue. "Try for Tyler's sake" said Caleb. "Whatever man, I'm going to get some fresh air," said Pogue.

Caleb watched Pogue walk towards the door. He was worried about his friend. He knew Pogue was chafing under the restraints his relationship with Kate put on him. He had no idea if he could even help him with it either. Caleb glanced at Tyler and Reid before heading towards the table.

"Man I'm sure your exaggerating" said Reid "am I he just glanced at her twice" said Tyler "Tyler he's just looking at her" said Reid "yeah but he was staring earlier" said Tyler. Reid sighed "look man she hot she's going to get stared at, you've got to learn to live with it" said Reid "yeah I know and I don't mind if its someone else doing it" said Tyler "but, not one of your brothers?" said Reid.

"Yeah sorry it does bother me" said Tyler "so if I was looking it would bother you?" said Reid "honestly yeah," said Tyler Reid looked away from him. He looked like he had been hurt by his words. "You don't trust us?" said Reid. He sounded shocked. "With most things yes I do, but not with my heart sorry" said Tyler. Reid looked slightly shocked and offended.

"Wow, glad to know where we stand," said Reid. He made the winning shot and said "I'm going to go get some fresh air" said Reid. He left Tyler standing at the table with a bewildered look on his face. When Tyler realized that Reid wasn't going to come back he gave up the pool table and headed for the girls at their table


	17. Chapter 17

Shading 16

Tyler flopped down in the empty seat next to Caleb. "What happened?" said Caleb "argument, you?" said Tyler "same" said Caleb "what was it about?' said Caleb "Morgana, yours" asked Tyler "same" said Caleb. "What do we do about it?" said Tyler "I don't know, hope it works itself out" said Caleb "and if it doesn't?" said Tyler.

"You really like her don't you?" said Caleb Tyler sighed, "I have for awhile actually" said Tyler. Caleb looked sideways at the younger boy. "For how long?" asked Caleb. Tyler looked away embarrassed by the answer "since ninth grade" he answered at last

Caleb looked at him in shock, "your kidding" said Caleb "no I just never had the courage to approach her" said Tyler. "So you had to trick me?" said Morgana

Tyler looked up startled by her voice. "I ah, yeah" said Tyler. He looked embarrassed by what he just admitted. She sat down next to him "its all right I'm not mad" said Morgana. Kate walked up behind her "hey where did Pogue go?" said Kate "he went outside for fresh air after we got into it" said Caleb

"Got into it about what?" said Kate "family stuff" said Caleb. Sarah had walked up behind Kate and was about to ask a question. She quelled that idea when Caleb said that. "Ok I'm going to go check on him" said Kate "Kate you might want to let him cool down Reid's out there with him" said Tyler "oh great, why is he there?" said Kate "we got into it" said Tyler.

"About what?" said Morgana "I'll tell you later ok" said Tyler. Kate shrugged off their advice and headed for the door. "Ah shit!" said Caleb. He got up to go after her.

Pogue was standing on the porch of Nicky's trying to calm down. He didn't want to feel this way truly he didn't. In fact he didn't really know what he wanted. Other than his freedom that was. Everything seemed intent on tying him here. The door slammed behind him and Reid walked out onto the porch. He looked pissed off, which for Reid was normal.

Of course so was Tyler being right by his side. "What's wrong?" said Pogue. Hoping that Reid's problems would shake his own for a few minutes.

"He doesn't trust me," said Reid. He sounded more hurt than angry "who doesn't trust you?" said Pogue "baby boy" said Reid "your kidding you two are inseparable" said Pogue "well he found something to separate us" said Reid.

"And that would be?" said Pogue "in a name Morgana" said Reid "what makes you think he doesn't trust you?" said Pogue "cause he said so" said Reid.

"Why would he say that?" said Pogue "cause you were staring at his girl and he got all bent about it so I called him on it" said Reid "and he said?" said Pogue. He had seen Tyler getting pissed off but didn't know exactly why. "He said he trusts us with everything but his heart" said Reid. He sounded angry again and Pogue knew now that Reid was just covering his hurt with anger.

"Did you talk to him about it?" said Pogue "no I was too pissed and walked away," said Reid. "So why were you looking at his girl in the first place?" said Reid. Pogue shrugged "cause she's attractive and open" said Pogue "and you like her?" said Reid "yeah, I do I guess I just need a change" said Pogue "well don't hurt baby boy to get it, he really likes her" said Reid "thought you were pissed at him?' said Pogue "I am, but he's still a friend" said Reid

Pogue turned around to go back inside and found Kate standing in the doorway. She had tears in her eyes. "Kate?" said Pogue. Reid turned and took one look at Kate and knew she heard everything. She shook her head no as if she were denying what she heard.

"Kate please let me explain," said Pogue "explain what, that its over, I get it thanks" said Kate.

She turned on her heel and practically ran into Nicky's. "Kate wait please, Kate!" said Pogue.

He ran after her. She was already at the table asking Sarah to give her a ride home. She didn't even look at Morgana. "Please Kate talk to me" said Pogue "and say what, no more, you want your freedom so bad you have it, I hope you two are happy" said Kate. She looked at Morgana when she said it.

Sarah grabbed her jacket and followed Kate as she ran towards the door. Kate was crying as she ran so she ran into a few people, including Reid."I'll talk to her," said Sarah. Then she walked out the door and to her car. Sarah started her car after a few minutes and drove Kate back to the dorms.

Reid walked up to the table. Pogue had his head in his hands. "What happened?" said Reid to Tyler. "She must have heard everything I said," said Pogue "she broke up with him" said Tyler. Pogue laughed hollowly "funny I was just considering breaking up with her earlier this evening how's that for ironies" said Pogue. Pogue sounded like he was going to cry.

"Pogue its ok" said Morgana "then why doesn't it feel ok?" said Pogue "its not supposed to," said Caleb. "Man I'm going home, I'll see you guys later" said Pogue. "Are you going to be ok to drive?" said Caleb. Pogue looked at the floor "I don't know?" said Pogue "come on I'll give you a ride home" said Caleb. "Thanks" said Pogue softly.

He looked so sad that Morgana almost burst into tears for him. Pogue walked to the door his head hanging. He didn't talk all the way to the car. Caleb didn't press him to talk. Pogue climbed into his car numbly. He didn't even protest once about leaving his bike there. Caleb debated just taking him to his house. He was honestly worried about his friend. Pogue was leaning on his door his forehead pressed against the glass. "Pogue are you ok?" said Caleb

"No not really" said Pogue with a sniffle at the end. Caleb pulled up in front of Pogue's house "you can stay at my place if you want to" said Caleb "no thanks but thanks for the offer, I need some time to think" said Pogue "if you need anything call me" said Caleb "yeah can you go get my bike" said Pogue "no problem, I'll bring it by later" said Caleb

"Thanks bro, night" said Pogue. He started to walk up his driveway towards the front door. Caleb watched him until he was inside. He looked so sad, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Caleb pulled slowly away from the house. He would check on Pogue again later. He could always drive Pogue's bike back to his house. It was just a matter of who to trust driving his car.

Morgana, Tyler and Reid watched as Caleb walked out with Pogue. They waited until the two were out the door before they turned to Reid and asked "what happened?'

Reid looked at Tyler then back to Morgana "promise you won't be mad at him?" said Reid. "All right I promise," said Tyler. Reid was staring at him and would continue to do so until he agreed. "He was telling me how he was considering breaking up with her and he mentioned that he liked Morgana as more than a friend," said Reid

"Well we kind of already established that last night," said Morgana. Tyler wasn't saying anything "baby boy he wasn't planning on doing anything about it" said Reid. "Are you sure?' said Tyler "Tyler!" said Morgana "what has gotten into you, they are your friends, stop acting as though their rivals." Said Morgana. "Yeah, look baby boy I know you care about her but Pogue is a friend and he's hurting," said Reid. Tyler looked at his hands as they rested on the table. "I'm sorry I don't know what's come over me?" said Tyler "I do its called jealousy, now knock it off" said Morgana

Reid looked at her in respect when baby boy instantly dropped the comment he was about to make. "Now what else did he say?' said Morgana "that's about it, except the Kate heard it all" said Reid. "he didn't say anything about last night did he?' said Morgana "no, he just seemed to be complaining about Kate" said Reid "yeah well he doesn't have that problem anymore" said Tyler sadly.

Caleb came back to the bar looking incredibly depressed. "Pogue wants his bike brought home, so I was going to drive it there, but I need someone to drive mine" said Caleb. "I'll drive it," said Morgana "it's a stick shift" said Caleb "so is my jeep" said Morgana "ok then I guess it's settled" said Caleb. "You think you can handle it?" said Caleb. "I can" said Reid "no" said Caleb "oh come on man you know I'm a good driver" said Reid. "I said no Reid," said Caleb.

Reid looked at Morgana in mute appeal, "he said no Reid and it's his car" said Morgana. Reid muttered something under his breath and climbed in Tyler's truck.

This time he was in the drivers seat. At least with her in Caleb's car he could talk to baby boy. The sudden surge of jealousy in him was disturbing.

They waited until Caleb was on the bike and pulling out before they followed. Morgana pulled out of the parking lot smoothly and followed Caleb. Reid and Tyler followed her. Last thing they wanted to do was lose her while she was driving Caleb's car.

"So what gives with the jealousy?' said Reid Tyler licked his lips and looked out the window. "I don't know I just don't want to lose her," said Tyler. "And speaking of losing her, she's turning" said Tyler "I know she's following Caleb" said Reid

"What makes you think you'll lose her?' said Reid "ah I don't know I just spent so much time finding a away to approach her that I don't want to lose her now" said Tyler Reid laughed "what's so funny?" said Tyler "you've been seriously crushing on her all this time?' said Reid "yeah so?" said Tyler defensively. "Nothing I just think its cute, don't worry I'll back off, I know you care about her man" said Reid "yeah but will Pogue?" said Tyler

"Look baby boy Pogue is your friend he knows you care about her, he's not going to do that to you" said Reid "yeah I know I just can't help it" said Tyler "look Pogue isn't the type to steal another man's girl especially his best friends" said Reid


	18. Chapter 18

Shading 18

Caleb was really enjoying the bike ride. He even considered getting one for himself. He was almost disappointed when he pulled up to Pogue's house. Morgana pulled in right after him and shut off the car. Tyler pulled in behind her and also shut off the car. Now if he wanted to leave he had to wait until Tyler moved his car.

He got off the bike and put the kickstand down. Took off the helmet and walked up to Pogue's door. He was halfway to the door when he realized Morgana had gotten out of the car and followed him to the door. Tyler and Reid were right behind her. Caleb sighed he hoped they wouldn't make Pogue worse. He knocked on the door and Pogue opened it. He had a bottle of beer in one hand. Not a good sign at all. "I brought your bike back," said Caleb

"Thanks man just throw the keys there," said Pogue he pointed at the table by the door. Caleb walked in and threw the keys where Pogue said to. "You ok, man?" said Caleb "no not yet but I figure if I finish this six-pack I should be close" said Pogue.

Morgana had walked in the door right after Caleb had and was standing close to the door. Pogue noticed her standing there"hey babe" said Pogue Morgana moved closer "Pogue are you drunk?" said Morgana "nope not yet but will be soon, want to join me?" said Pogue. "No thanks don't drink," said Morgana she looked at Caleb, he looked as worried as she did.

"Wow didn't know I was having a party," said Pogue. Morgana turned towards the door. Reid and Tyler were in it. Morgana found a chair under a pile of clothes and pushed the clothes aside. "You can throw those on the floor there dirty" said Pogue Morgana looked briefly disgusted and discreetly pushed the stuff off the chair. A TV remote fell out of the pile and Morgana set it on the small coffee table.

"Cool you found my remote" said Pogue "Pogue can we talk" said Morgana "yeah but you might want to wait till I'm sober," said Pogue. Morgana looked at Tyler and then at Pogue "you ok man?' asked Tyler "no, why do you keep asking me that, no I'm not ok, does that answer your question" said Pogue. He sounded irritated by their concern

"We're just concerned about you," said Morgana. Pogue sighed and looked at her. "I appreciate it really I do but I'll survive" said Pogue. "Do you want us to stay with you?" said Morgana

"Why do you want a repeat performance beautiful?" said Pogue "Pogue!" said Tyler "go ahead say it baby boy, I know what you told Reid" said Pogue.

"And I know what you told Reid" said Tyler. "All right enough you two" said Caleb "no let him talk, I'm interested in just how much he does trust his brothers?" said Pogue. "Stop it right now" said Morgana

"Why what are you afraid of Morgana" said Pogue Tyler looked mad for a moment Morgana looked at him and told him to hold his peace with her eyes "Pogue stop, trying to start a fight and talk to us" said Morgana. "What makes you think I just want to talk?' said Pogue he leaned in way to close to her face. Morgana put her hand up in front of his mouth "stop" said Morgana.

"You didn't say that last night," said Pogue. Tyler lost his cool and punched Pogue and Pogue swung back on him. Morgana tried to get out of the way before they hit her by accident. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and Pogue elbowed her in the face.

She fell backwards and ended up on the floor. "Shit Morgana" said Reid Caleb was trying to pull Pogue away from Tyler.

Reid saw her go down and used to push the two boys apart. "Pogue chill, you just hit Morgana" said Reid. Pogue glanced towards her and found her on the floor. "Now I'm going to let you go to check on her if you start again your both going down" warned Caleb. Pogue reluctantly relaxed and Caleb released him. Reid slowly did the same and Caleb went to check on Morgana "are you ok?" said Caleb "yeah ouch, maybe hold on, got any ice?" said Morgana

"Yeah freezer, sorry babe didn't mean to hit you," said Pogue. "You shouldn't be trying to hit anyone either one of you," said Caleb. He guided Morgana to a chair. "Are you ok?" said Tyler "yeah I'm fine" said Morgana. She sounded funny with the bag on her nose.

"Now out with it you two and no more hitting," said Caleb. "Yeah no more hitting" said Reid he was rubbing his ribs apparently Tyler hadn't been very careful with his elbows either. They glared at each other and didn't say anything. "All right lets start with you Tyler since I already know what Pogue's problem is," said Caleb.

"Why don't you trust us?" said Caleb. Tyler looked guilty and away from him. "Tyler!" said Caleb. There was a warning to his tone. "Look I'm sorry but I've been trying to get close to her for like forever and I just over reacted" said Tyler "over reacted you said you didn't trust us then swung on Pogue" said Reid "yeah what gives baby boy" said Pogue. He felt something trickle down his chin and absently wiped it away. It turned out to be blood; Tyler had actually split his lip.

Tyler sighed and looked from Morgana to his brothers then back again. "Do you want me to go outside?" said Morgana Tyler sighed "no I'm sorry I just don't know how to say this" said Tyler "try just spitting it out" said Caleb.

This evening was rapidly disintegrating into madness. He was rapidly losing his patience with the whole mess. Tyler frowned at him and said, "I think I love her"

Morgana looked shocked and just sat there with her mouth hanging open. "Well ok that's all you had to say and I'd back off" said Pogue "really?" said Tyler "yeah man you're my brother, if you love her that's cool with me" said Pogue. He hugged the younger boy and Reid slapped him on the back "I'm sorry I said that, I was just scared that's all" said Tyler "hey its cool we understand" said Reid

"Next time do us all a favor trust us and share that bit of information, ok" said Caleb "yeah ok" said Tyler. He walked over to Morgana and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to put you in the middle of this" said Tyler. "That's ok," said Morgana. It sounded funny and they laughed. "Sorry babe but you sound like a two year old right now" said Tyler "gee thanx" she said.

"Here let me see," said Tyler he gently lifted the ice and looked. "Well?" said Morgana. The boys looked at each other and Pogue looked guilty. "Babe I think your nose is broken," said Tyler. "Should we take her to the hospital?" said Pogue Tyler glared at him and bit his lip.


	19. Chapter 19

Shading 19

"Look man you know I didn't mean to" said Pogue. He was in the backseat of Tyler's truck. Morgana was in the front between Tyler and Reid. Caleb sat in the back next to Pogue. Who of course was miserable, he hadn't really meant to hit her. It was an accident; he would never hit a woman on purpose.

"Yeah I know," said Morgana. She was still holding the handkerchief to her nose. So when she said it she still sounded like a two year old. "Pogue its cool I know it was an accident," said Tyler. He pulled into the hospital parking lot.

He hated hospitals but for Morgana he would make an exception."Ok we're here," said Tyler. He climbed out of the truck and headed for the passenger side. Reid had already climbed out and was helping Morgana get out of the car. The two boys guided her to the entrance doors. While the other two boys made sure they didn't run into anything.

They helped her sit down in the lobby while Caleb talked to someone about getting her seen. The woman handed him a clipboard with paperwork on it. Caleb took it and walked back to where they were sitting. "What's that for?" said Tyler "so they can see her I would guess" said Caleb

He began filling out the forms asking Morgana for information occasionally. When he asked about insurance Reid was the one who ended up looking in her purse for the card. Finally after having Morgana sign it, Caleb took it back up to the counter. Then they waited and waited. Until someone called her name."Hey I thought the sign on the door said urgent care?" said Pogue

Tyler snorted "this is their idea of urgent" said Tyler "I've seen a snail move faster than this" said Reid Tyler was about to say something more when the nurse called Morgana's name. The boys got up with her and started to follow her in. "I only need her boys, you guys can wait right here for her, she won't be long" said the nurse.

The boys sat back down with a groan. About twenty minutes after Morgana was taken in the back she came back. "So is that it?" asked Tyler. Morgana had a Band-Aid on her nose."Yep that's it," said Morgana she still sounded funny when she talked. They started to walk towards the door. "Is it, you know?" said Pogue.

"Yes I broke it, stop fretting Pogue it was an accident" said Morgana "oh geez I am so sorry, I swear to you I'll make it up to you" said Pogue "Pogue your still fretting, knock it off" said Morgana

"I just wanted to say" started Pogue "that your sorry" the group finished for him. Pogue frowned at his friends, and then relented when he relised they were teasing him. Even Tyler didn't seem mad anymore. Tyler held the door for Morgana and she climbed in the truck. Caleb climbed in behind her, as did Reid. Pogue followed Tyler to the other side of the car.

"Hey man are we cool?" said Pogue "yeah we're cool" said Tyler "you know I didn't mean to hurt her right?" said Pogue. Tyler understood what Pogue was trying to say, no matter how confusing he sounded."Yeah I know and so does she, relax man everything's cool" said Tyler. Tyler climbed into the drivers seat. "You gonna get in?" said Tyler

"Yep" said Pogue he grabbed the drivers door handle and tried to take Tyler's place."Ut uh, you've been drinking, passenger seat" said Tyler. Pogue sighed and walked around the car. Climbed into the passenger side and shut the door. He put his seat belt on when Tyler sat there and glared at him instead of starting the car."Geez you're acting like my mom" complained Pogue "that is so not right" said Morgana "yeah Pogue never acts that immature he is" said Caleb. Pogue flipped him off. "You have to let us buy you dinner or something" said Pogue "screwing my brains out isn't enough?" teased Morgana "I mean it Morgana I'm so." Said Pogue "if you say sorry one more time we're going to give you a matching broken nose" said Caleb the others laughed, for Caleb to get irritated enough to make threats was rare. To one of his brothers even rarer still, Pogue must have hit a nerve. "We'll see you at school tomorrow," said Caleb "I'll call you" said Tyler before he drove away, leaving her at her front door. He had waited until she had opened the door and stepped inside before pulling away.

Tyler dropped Pogue and Caleb off at Pogue's place and took Reid back to the dorms. Caleb had to still get his car and he also wanted to talk to Pogue alone. He waited until Tyler drove away with Reid in the car before he followed Pogue inside. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about" said Pogue

"In a word Morgana" said Caleb "what about her?" said pogue "I don't mean to sound paranoid but have you noticed the effect she has on all of us?" said Caleb "what you think its bad?" said Pogue "I don't know, it has us fighting amongst ourselves" said Caleb "that could be over any girl, baby boy just got some insecurities that's all" said Pogue "Pogue I know you like her but try to see what I'm saying" said Caleb. "Ok then spit it out what're are you saying?" said Pogue "just that we should be careful" said Caleb

"Careful of what?" said Pogue. Caleb sighed he didn't want to compare her to a certain someone. "Just be careful just in case," said Caleb "you mean be careful just in case she's another Chase" said Pogue

"Yeah the thought has occurred to me" said Caleb "then has it occurred to you as well that she could be on our side?" said Pogue."Yeah, sorry I guess I'm just a little paranoid still," said Caleb "its cool I understand completely really I do" said Pogue. "So do you think I'm being over cautious?" said Caleb.

"Maybe a little but just to humor you we'll keep an eye on her ok" said Pogue "thanks, oh and don't mention this to Tyler, last thing I need is him freaking out." Said Caleb "yeah I know, baby boy has got himself a vicious left hook" said Pogue rubbing his jaw. "Nite Pogue" said Caleb "nite bro take care" said Pogue

Pogue turned in for the night early, since school was tomorrow and he was bored anyways. The next day Kate kept avoiding him all day. Sarah refused to pass along his notes to her. Kate even sat on the other side of the room from him. By third period Pogue was beginning to get worried. "Man she won't even look at me" said Pogue

He was standing next to Reid while Tyler retrieved stuff from his locker "hey you did say you liked another girl right in front of her" said Reid "yeah I know but that doesn't mean I still don't care about her" said Pogue "yeah well women are kinda picky about stuff like that" said Tyler. He closed his locker as he said it. "Have you tried talking to her?" said Tyler

"She won't let me get close enough" said Pogue "so embrace your freedom, say good riddance and move on believe me she ain't the only babe out there" said Reid.

"Yeah I know I was just hoping she was my one, you know what I mean" said Pogue "man your too young to have your one yet" said Reid

"He means the one that he's going to spend the rest of his life with you dipshit" said Tyler "duh I know what he means, I still say its too early to start thinking that way at all" said Reid.

"Yeah well we can't all be selfish pricks like you" said Pogue "hey at least girls will talk to me" said Reid. A blond none of them recognized walked bye and said "hi Pogue" she smiled at him when she did. "I don't think he has a problem with them not talking to him, its more like she won't talk to him" said Tyler. "So let it go, you broke up it happens all the time" said Reid. "I know I know, I just want to talk to her you know" said Pogue "so you can try and save the relationship?" teased Reid "we we're dating for a year Reid that's kind of a relationship don't you think?" said Pogue "no not really I'd call I bad hunting skills" said Reid "Reid their women not deer" said Tyler.

"Same thing just the weaponry's different if you know what I mean" said Reid "oh man you are so wrong" said Pogue "rather be wrong than whipped like you two" said Reid "I am not whipped" said Tyler.

Morgana chose that moment to walk around the corner "Tyler baby did you get any notes from Mr. Harden? I can never understand him" said Morgana "yeah sure here" said Tyler he handed her his notebook. "Thanks baby you're so sweet" said Morgana. She kissed his cheek and headed for her next class. Reid made soft whipping sounds behind Tyler.

"See what I mean" said Reid "man you've lost it she just asked him for help that's all, what's he supposed to say, take your own?" said Pogue "whatever I rest my case" said Reid. Both boys shook their heads in disbelief. Reid walked towards class and a group of girls standing by the door. Reid stopped to talk to them before going into class. "Man he is so transparent," said Pogue.

"Apparently see through is popular" said Kate. She walked up behind them "Kate!" said Pogue "yeah, I heard you wanted to talk to me, so talk" said Kate. Tyler started to head for his next class. "You stay right their baby boy," said Kate.

"Look Kate I just wanted to apologize, I was wrong and I'm so sorry" said Pogue "save it for someone who cares" said Kate "wait please Kate, I just wanted to say, that I still care about you" said Pogue "you still care about me, is that all you have to say?" said Kate, She sounded angry. "I just wanted to tell you to come pick your stuff up," said Kate "Kate wait, hear him out he loves you give him a chance" said Tyler. "Yeah well he has a piss poor way of showing it doesn't he?" said Kate

"Or haven't you told him yet" said Kate "he knows" said Pogue "oh does he? Does he really" said Kate. She sounded vicious and angry. "Did he tell you that he had a crush on your girlfriend or did he also mention that they slept together?" said Kate.

"As a matter of fact he did, we don't keep secrets from each other, its called trust perhaps you should try it" said Tyler. Now he sounded angry, and he was Kate had been trying to cost Pogue a friend.

Fortunately for Pogue it was more than friendship that bound them together. Pogue too looked angry. "Maybe Reid was right for a change," said Pogue. He started to walk away from her "just have Sarah give my stuff to Caleb it'll make its way to me" said Pogue. He put his hand on Tyler's shoulder and pushed him away from Kate and the now growing group of onlookers.

When they were out of earshot of the curious. "Do me a favor baby boy?" said Pogue "yeah tell Morgana thank you for me" said Pogue "thank you for what?" said Tyler

"Thanks for showing me just how much of a petty bitch Kate was" said Pogue. "Ok, do you also want me to tell Reid he was right?" said Tyler "no lets not get too carried away besides he'll never let us forget it" said Pogue "too true, got cha, see you later man" said Tyler. He walked into his class and Pogue headed for a different one.

It would be all over campus in a matter of minutes that Pogue Parry was officially broken up with Kate. By the end of the day he would have several phone numbers.


	20. Chapter 20

Shading 20

Morgana was already seated in class when she overheard the news. Two blond cheerleader types were sitting right in front of her in history. So she couldn't help but overhear."Yeah, so anyways she told him to come and get his stuff" said the one girl. "Oh poor pogue was he upset?" said the other "naw he took it rather well I say" said the first one "can't says I didn't see that one coming" said the second one. "Yeah and I heard it was over Tyler's girl" said the first "no way, Tyler has a girl?" said the second "yes dip shit please try and follow along," said the first.

Morgana chose to ignore the rest of the conversation because it was rapidly becoming an argument. For the rest of the day that's all she heard about, Pogue and Kate's break up. Even if she didn't know them it would still have been annoying.

Morgana wasn't fond of teen angst but she was getting her fair share today. By the end of the day she wanted to scream at them to get a life. She had stopped by her locker at the end of the day. She was just closing the door when she noticed Sarah standing behind the door. "Can I talk to you?" said Sarah Morgana nodded dumbly, her throat suddenly felt tight and dry.

Had she heard or did she just want to talk about Kate? "Sure go ahead," said Morgana."Why did you do it?" said Sarah "do what?" said Morgana in confusion.

"Break them up" said Sarah "I didn't do that, Pogue did" said Morgana.

"Yeah I know I'm still wondering why?" said Sarah

Morgana shrugged "who knows with guys, could be he wanted a bit of freedom or could be fear" said Morgana Sarah snorted "or something else" said Sarah "just what are you trying to say?" said Morgana Sarah stepped closer, "just that maybe he had a little help" said Sarah.

"Maybe he did maybe he didn't either way he's a friend and if he asks my advice I'll give it to him" said Morgana "so you told him to break up with Kate?" said Sarah "no he said he liked me at the wrong time, he meant as friends" said Morgana.

She didn't really believe that but for some reason it was important to her to have Sarah believe it."Yeah well maybe, but it still hurt her," said Sarah "yeah I know and I'm sorry about that really I am but she does need to at least talk to him" said Morgana.

"So are you really dating Tyler?" said Sarah "yes, why?" said Morgana "nothing its cool, I was just wondering" said Sarah, "wondering what?' said Morgana.

"Wondering if he knows that Pogue likes you as more than a friend" said Sarah

"Well considering I got this lovely accessory by breaking up a fist fight between the two, I'd say that's a yes" said Morgana. She pointed to the band-aid on her nose as she said it. "Really? Who actually hit you?" said Sarah "Pogue but it was an accident, he feels awful about it really he does" said Morgana

"Oh I see," said Sarah for some reason Morgana was worried about how she said that statement. "Thanks for talking to me, you've really helped clarify a few things" said Sarah with that she turned and walked away. Morgana let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Sarah turned the corner and stopped in front of the waiting Kate. "Well, what do you think?" said Sarah "oh she definitely slept with him at least" said Kate "but the break up?" said Sarah "was Pogue to be sure but she definitely was an influencing factor," said Kate

"So what are you going to do?" said Sarah "wait awhile then maybe I'll talk to him, like she suggested" said Kate "don't wait too long some of the girls are already planning hunting parties" said Sarah

"What about her?" said Sarah "we keep an eye on her, especially around the guys" said Kate "yeah but you broke it off with Pogue, isn't that a bit like stalking?" said Sarah. "Oh I'm not done with that boy yet, just do me a favor watch him for me?" said Kate

Morgana locked her locker and quickly headed for the exit. She threw her stuff in her jeep and climbed in. started it quickly and headed for the parking lot exit. Pogue pulled up beside her. "Hey!" he yelled to get her to roll down the window. "Hey what do you want?" said Morgana "to talk to you can I follow you home?" said Pogue Morgana grinned "sure no problem" she said

Pogue followed her down the street and through town. He pulled into her garage beside her when she parked. She shut down her jeep and he turned off his bike. She hit close on the garage door remote. When it finally closed she wondered if she should have left it open.

She climbed out of her jeep for some reason feeling a bit nervous. Pogue pulled off his helmet and just stood by his bike for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about something. She silently wondered what it was but refrained from asking.

He hung his helmet on his handlebars and nodded to himself as though he had come to a decision. He walked towards her. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" said Morgana. It came out as a slightly nervous squeak.

Instead of answering Pogue grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He closed his mouth on hers in a kiss. Morgana was too shocked to move or respond. He released her after a few seconds "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, Tyler's going to be pissed at me even more now," said Pogue.

He sounded sad and she wondered if this was something from earlier or a new argument. The last thing she wanted was to come between friends. "Why did you then?" said Morgana. He sighed "I don't know for some reason I can't help myself around you" said Pogue "its like some weird addiction, I've got, all I want to do is touch you all the time" said Pogue

Morgana took a step back "sorry I don't mean to frighten you" said Pogue "look Pogue you're a real sweet guy and all but you need to move past this" said Morgana "I know, I just can't even now I want to just bend you over my bike and do you right here" said Pogue. "Ah that's probably not such a good idea," said Morgana nervously. If she hadn't already agreed to date Tyler she definitely would have let him. "Do you see what you do to me?" said Pogue.

"Pogue, honey I know your hurting but this isn't he way to make it stop," said Morgana Pogue took another step closer and rested his hands on her arms. His fingers began tracing lazy little circles on her soft skin. He sighed and put his head on her shoulder. "Then tell me how do I make it stop hurting, help me please," said Pogue


	21. Chapter 21

Shading 21

Morgana backed up pogue was acting way too weird and was starting to scare her. "look Pogue I'm sorry but we just can't do this" said Morgana. True she didn't have a lot of experience with guys but that didn't mean she didn't know how it was supposed to work. She was supposed to be with Tyler now; after all she had agreed to date him.

Pogue ignored her protests and stepped forward instead. He grabbed her arms and shook her gently. "you don't think I want that, he's my friend like a brother to me, the last thing I want to do is hurt him" said Pogue "then get back on your bike and leave" said Morgana. He still didn't let go of her arms, if anything he tightened his grip, pulling her closer as he did so.

She tried to kick his shin and ended up hurting her toe instead. She tried bringing her knee up and he pulled her forward quickly and kissed her. Tyler chose that moment to walk in. he was standing there holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers. Tyler dropped the flowers and lunged at Pogue throwing a punch as he stepped forward.

Pogue was knocked backwards by the punch and released Morgana finally. She scrambled away from them as they circled. "are you sure you want to do this baby boy?" said Pogue. Tyler gave what only could be described as a growl for an answer and attacked Pogue.

Pogue blocked him and punched back. Morgana backed away from the fight. She couldn't reach her stairs to call the police or Caleb so she backed out of her garage door. Inside she heard the clatter of stuff being knocked over and of the two boys hitting each other. She spotted a pay phone across the street and promptly headed for it silently cursing herself for not getting a cell phone when her parents offered her one.

She never saw the car coming or maybe she did but she didn't think about her paintings. She heard the brakes squeal and someone screamed. Then she felt the pain and she was tumbling through the air. She saw the ground rise up to meet her and belatedly though about raising her arms to protect her face.

Her head connected with the pavement with a resounding crack. Tyler heard the commotion and someone screamed outside. He looked up into Pogue's eyes and they both glanced at the door. Morgana was gone. Tyler shrugged pogues hands off of him and ran towards the door.

His mind was screaming denial with every step closer to the door. Pogue shook off the reverie and followed Tyler's retreat. Tyler slammed open the door to her garage and ran for the group of people gathered in the street. People were milling around watching someone on the ground. A car was sitting a few feet from them with blood on its windshield.

Tyler didn't even acknowledge it. He walked quicker pushing his way through the crowd .a woman was giving street directions to what he assumed was an ambulance on her cell phone. A man was sitting on the curb surrounded by several people. He had his head in his hands. The cops arrived and started pushing people back but Tyler was sitting at her side and refused to move.

He held her hand in his and stared at her limp body in shock. Pogue walked up slowly and wisely didn't say anything at all. Tyler stared down at her and wished with everything he had that he could trade all his power for one solitary ability, the ability to heal someone. He called Caleb when the ambulance arrived and Tyler got in the back with her.

Pogue grabbed his bike and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Caleb showed up right after he did. Reid was with him. "What happened?" said Caleb. Pogue sighed hanging his head in shame."I went over there to talk to her and baby boy saw me kiss her so we went at it again" said Pogue

Caleb swore and Reid looked like he wanted to smack pogue. "she must have been trying to get to the pay phone to call you guys" said Pogue "she got hit by a car" said Pogue. his voice had a dull lifeless quality that unnerved his brothers. Caleb walked into the hospital first followed by Reid then lastly Pogue.

Tyler was standing in the hallway in front of emergency room doors. He was pacing but quickly accepted Caleb's half hug. "hey man you ok?" said Caleb. Tyler shook his head no. he glanced at pogue then looked away from him, his jaw tightening in anger. Pogue wisely stood back and let his brothers soothe Tyler. A few hours later the doctor came out of the emergency room doors. Sarah had shown up after Caleb called her with Kate in tow. She tried to comfort Pogue butt he just shook her hands off and walked away from her.

The doctor approached Tyler "hi I'm doctor Stevens are you the one who came in with Miss Eldritch?' said the doctor Tyler nodded yes. "Do you know where her parents can be reached?' said the doctor "no" said Tyler "I can get the information" said Pogue

Tyler glared at him angrily pogue chose to ignore it. "Good we need it right away we have to notify them" said the doctor "notify them of what?" Sarah said dumbly. "Her death I'm sorry," said the doctor Tyler stood there in shock, pogue got pissed off and upset and walked away. Sarah stood there with her hand over her mouth. Kate looked shocked but not too broken up by the news. Reid patted Tyler's back when the boy finally burst into tears.

Pogue came back a few hours later with Morgana's address book. He handed it unceremoniously to the doctor and walked out. The school gave Tyler a few days off and he went to stay with Caleb. Her parents showed up and he got to finally meet them. He wished for it to be under happier circumstances instead. Tyler spent the time off helping her parents organize her affairs. Pogue was still avoiding him but he did show up for the funeral.

The son's of Ipswich stood together by her graveside, staying until the sun started to set behind the headstone. The stone cast a shadow at their feet and Caleb finally talked them into leaving. They were the last to go her family had already fled. A few days after the funeral a package arrived at the door.

It was for Tyler so Caleb signed for it. Pogue was over to the house and so was Reid. They were all worried about Tyler who was still acting depressed and not eating. Caleb worried that Tyler might have fallen for her during there short relationship.

Caleb carried the package, which turned out to be a framed picture into the living room. He paused after setting it down in front of the group. "baby boy this came for you, it's from Morgana" said Caleb Tyler stopped studying his feet and looked up at him. "Open it" he said. His voice was hoarse and he had dark bags under his eyes.

Caleb did so and they all stared in shock. It was them dressed in suits standing together in a half circle. It was sunset and the light was casting a shadow on there legs. It was the same shape as her headstone. "what's the date on it?' asked Tyler Pogue was the only one to shake off his shock and look at the paintings' back. "Two weeks before we met her" said Pogue in shock. "She knew" Tyler whispered "yeah and she did it anyways" said Pogue.


End file.
